The Slave And His Pharaoh
by Yugicanbesexy
Summary: Hi Me and my twin have been writing this story for quite a while, and now we think its ready for the Fan Fiction. Net! BE nice because this is our first fanfic :D
1. Quails Eggs

The Slave And His Pharaoh

Chapter one: "Quails Eggs"

"Oh your majesty, any more jokes and I won't be able to keep a straight face in front of the pharaoh."

Jasmine smiled at her advisor: Solomon Mouto, she then followed his gaze. He was looking at her son Yami, and his own grandson Yugi. Solomon sighed.

"Adviser what is wrong?" asked Jasmine.

"I do worry about him, you know."

"Yugi?" she asked.

"Yes, four years old and not a word, and he has the physical body of a two year old" explained Solomon.

"He just needs time he'll be the size of my Yami and Atemu in time" laughed Jasmine in her usual care free way.

Yugi was sitting in the middle of the field looking around for something.

"Are you lost Yugi?" shouted Solomon.

Yugi looked agonised and looked around worried, suddenly Yami leapt at him shouting "Got yah".

"Not too rough now Yami."

"I'm not hurting him" laughed Yami "he's laughing."

Sure enough Yugi was laughing.

"Sometimes I'm worried he might hurt him" whispered Jasmine.

"Yugi's stronger than he looks." reassured Solomon.

"Hmmmmmm."

"Now the corn fields need more water after the drought I suggest…"

* * *

Yugi got up and brushed the dust from his clothes.

"Grown-ups worry too much" said Yami.

Yugi nodded.

"Hey I found some Quails eggs wanna see em? asked Yami.

Yugi nodded again.

They walked to Yami's room. Yugi looked at all around Yami's room (he couldn't help it). He knew Yami hated having a room larger than his.

"Yours is cosier and warmer than mine" he'd always say.

Yami was nosily through the draws looking for the Quails eggs.

"There not here" said Yami disappointed.

Yugi patted him and shrugged.

Yami thought for a second until suddenly (making Yugi jump) shouted:

"Uncle, have you been in my room?"

'What a strange thing to ask your Uncle' thought Yugi, 'but I don't have an uncle so what do I know?'

Yami's uncle came in (an entire clone of Yami's father).

"Why Yami, what a pleasant surprise." He gave Yami a very false smile. He then turned to Yugi smile gone. "Your still here? Haven't they killed you yet?" He then let out a very false laugh. "Joke" he said spotting Yami's eye as he patted Yugi's head.

"Have you been in my room and taken some Quails eggs?" asked Yami.

"No, I've taken some money, but no stinking eggs."

'Incredible how he admits to it so easily' thought Yugi.

"Your brother took something though from your room though" grinned his uncle rubbing both his hands together. He then left.

'He looked alarmingly like a weasel' thought Yugi. But he'd be damned if he said that thought out loud. There had been a lot of disappearances going on.

"I suppose we'd better go and ask Atemu."

* * *

They found Atemu busy throwing something against a tree.

"Atemu" asked Yami "have you seen some Quails eggs?"

"Yes" grinned Atemu.

"Where?"

"Here."

Yugi then saw what he was throwing. The eggs. Yami obviously saw too.

"ATEMU!" he shrieked.

"What?"

"Those were mine." pouted Yami.

"Finders keepers."

Yugi walked around the tree, there wasn't much left of them. It made him feel sad because the eggs looked exciting to him, and if he had seen them he would have hoped that they would have hatched into Quails.

"I'm going to tell mother" said Yami who was obvious as upset as Yugi.

"Go on then" snarled Atemu.

Yami ran off.

Yugi was so busy picking up what was left of the eggs he had hardly noticed that his play mate had gone. Atemu scared him.

"There broken" said Atemu.

Yugi looked up then noticed Yami was gone. He dropped the fragments of the eggs and began to walk away.

"Why can't you talk?" asked Atemu in front of him suddenly.

Yugi shrugged and shook his head. Atemu smiled he took something out of his pocket and showed it to be a Quails egg. "You want it?" he asked (Yugi shrugged) "I'll give it to you then" said Atemu laughing.

He threw it at Yugi. Yugi knew better than to move. He ended up with egg all over him. Atemu laughed pointing at him. Yugi picked up a rock to hurl it at Atemu.

"Boys, boys stop it at once!" called Jasmine.

Atemu sulked, and Yugi guiltily dropped the rock.

Yugi turned red when he saw Solomon walking after her. He hoped he hadn't seen the threat of what he was about to do. He had.

"YUGI MOUTO! You'll be the death of me!" roared Solomon.

Yugi looked down at his feet. His eyes came to the rock at his feet. Admittedly it would have given Atemu's skull a dent but not Kill him.

He dare look at Atemu's face. For a six year old he looked pretty convincing.

"Mummy" he cried running towards her his arms around her legs. "Mummy he tried to hurt me with that big wrok" he lisped.

Yugi suddenly felt his grandpa grab the scruff of his neck and began to beat him.

"I'm sorry your majesty, my grandson is very young and he has yet to learn the rules of the palace life, I'll send him to his aunt immediately."

Yugi looked down.

"Mother" pleaded Yami. "Yugi would not do anything like that and Atemu can be a bully at times."

But Jasmine had her hands tied she couldn't stop Solomon disciplining his own grandson.

* * *

That night under the watchful eye of Thor Yami crept into Yugi's room. Yugi was weeping in his bed when he felt Yami got in behind to him.

"Mother says you will have a safe journey and it will be like an adventure to you" he whispered into his ear.

Yugi nodded slowly, so wanting to talk to Yami.

"But I'm scared for you and (sniff) I want you to stay, but I promise" he said hugging Yugi's back "we'll be together again you'll see Yugi." Yami blinked back the tears.

'I want to be with you now' Yugi thought but he was so close to saying it, he felt the words typed and printed from his mind and fax to his mouth. The words were so close they ticked his tongue and lips…but still nothing! He cried from frustration of not being able to say the words he so wanted to say to his Yami.

Yugi closed his eyes frustrated and sad tears falling down his cheeks. He fell asleep with Yami breathing on the back of his neck.

The next morning as his grand father was packing his things Yugi saw a necklace around his neck. The words on the pendent spelt "YAMI".

Yugi was then taken away.

* * *

Twelve Years later

Yugi was packing his stuff. He was now sixteen, but he looked ten, but at least he learned how to talk when he was six (two years late!).

He was going back to the palace today but it would not be the same he would be a servant now. The queen had died nearly two mouths after he left, with his grandpa two weeks later and the king's brother a couple of days later.

That meant that Yami and Atemu would be teenagers! Atemu scared him the most, if he was bad when he was six, what would he be like when he was eighteen. And was twenty and most likely not even remember him.

END of Chapter one: Quails Eggs


	2. A New Home

The Slave and His Pharaoh

Before I start I would like to say thank you to: yaoiluver4life, yugixyamiyaoiover and Kazuko-99.

And the family tree of this story is as follows: Jasmine and the Pharaoh have two sons Yami and Atemu (Yami is the eldest), The Pharaohs younger brother's children is: Odion, Ishizu, Marik and Maik (Twins). Yugi is grandson to the royal adviser and by no ways connected to the royal family.

Well enough let's carry on!

Chapter Two: A new home

Yugi walked into the room. It looked like it had been carved out of a cave. There was a bed, chest of draws and a window that had been carved out of the wall.

"Your duties start tomorrow."

Yugi nodded. The room looked like it couldn't house comfortably a cat let alone a person.

"Well I'll leave you to it then."

He was alone; he put his bag on the bed. He looked down at his necklace it had not changed in the last five minutes. When his grandfather took him away Yugi begged him to take him back but he would not.

"Yugi?"

Yugi turned around and saw a woman with long dark hair. Familiarity bubbled to the surface for a moment but then disappeared. It took a long time before he figured out who the woman was.

"Ishizu?"

Ishizu nodded laughing. Yugi suddenly remembered his manners and did a low bow. This made Ishizu laughs louder. "Come here you noodle!" (A/N I don't know if ancient Egyptians know what noodles are), she said holding out her arms. Yugi hugged her back.

"You've grown" she said putting her hand on his head.

"So have you, so how's the new pharaoh?" (A/N Yami and Atemu's father died of a brain tumour to the head).

"Call him Yami he was your best friend."

"Well things change." He suddenly remembered.

"Ishizu can you do me a favour?"

"What is it?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"What is it?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to-"

"WHAT IS IT?!"

Yugi felt in his bag hoping the gift hadn't gotten stolen or broken. He found it. He gave it to Ishizu in cupped hands, revealing it with a flourish.

"A Quails egg?"

"Uh-huh"

"You want to give the Pharaoh of Egypt a Quails egg?"

"Yes."

She sighed "Very well"

"You had to be there."

"I'm sure."

"He'll know."

Ishizu nodded still looking at the egg; it looked like a pebble more than an egg.

"Should I know anything about Atemu or his family?" asked Yugi wearily.

"Well as you know my aunt passed away months after you left. Yami is a strange one, I don't know if he has really gotten over it. Yami might be gone for months on end. Atemu has not changed if anything he's gotten worse."

Yugi nodded this was the worst that could have possibly happened.

"Yami never believed you tried to stone him you know. He was working on his mother to bring you back. It worked but then she… you know."

Yugi knew all too well what had happened next.

"Well" whispered Ishizu wiping her eyes, "I'd better tell Yami you're here."

"You mean he doesn't know?!" squeaked Yugi before he could stop himself.

"Yugi if he knew you were here, you'd most likely be greeted by him long before me. He's been away and he's had a lot on his plate lately anyway, so he was probably told but he forgot."

"Is that what he has become?" Yugi asked trying to remember his play fellow aged twenty, and forgetting about import stuff. Somehow a twenty year old saying "Grown ups worry too much" seemed not unlikely.

"I'll go and tell him then and give him the egg then, you go and get some sleep you have a busy day tomorrow."

'I know.' thought Yugi.

* * *

Yugi lay on his blankets looking up on the ceiling around him there were noises of slaves and servants alike snoring or talking. How could anyone sleep like this? He stuffed his heads under the blankets and concentrated on sleeping. His guts were in knots. He wondered if Ishizu had talked to Yami and given his gift. He knew he was just a humble tea boy, a servant of the servants expected to be the underdog. Yami probably won't see him and he couldn't see Yami, and he highly doubted a pharaoh to be looking around his own palace to say thank you for a gift he wouldn't understand or want. Yugi wasn't stupid. He knew he and Yami were now worlds apart and it was his own entire fault. He also knew that time changes people; he had learnt to be obedient and not to question the natural order of things.

What had Yami learnt?

What had Yami learnt?

What had he…? And before he knew it he was asleep.

End of Chapter Two: A New Home

I know this was not a very exciting chapter but I promise the next one: Yugi and Yami will somehow someway meet.

Yugicanbesexy


	3. Face To Face To An Angel

The Slave and the Pharaoh

A big thanks you to all of the people reading my work but hasn't reviewed a special thank you to: VannuroRB because he/she was the only one to review chapter two.

Please R&R

Chapter Three: Face To Face To An Angel

Yugi put on his uniform it was early he had just finished his stale bread, and was waiting for the orders. It wasn't long before he got a couple from the other servants. A boy around his own age with long white hair stood next to him.

"Hey Yankee!" called a guy with massive eyebrows, who was five times bigger then him. For a horrible second Yugi believed they were talking to him!

"I told you I am British!" squealed the white haired boy.

"Whatever, you owe me that bet or else."

"I told you to wait until this evening." said the white haired boy suddenly calm, looking in the other direction.

"Yeah, so you can see your girlfriend one last time." said eyebrows, making kissing sounds. He and his gang laughed.

The white haired boy's eyes narrowed. "Are you trying to be defensive?"

"Yes I dare say I Am." spluttered eyebrows.

"Pick on somebody your own size!" he snapped.

"OOOH." provoked eyebrows.

The boy rolled up hi sleeves.

There were three against one and eyebrows gang were at least 3 years older than him. But one ended up with a fat lip, the other with a black eye and eyebrows with a couple of teeth missing. (A/N I am a pacifist so I don't approve of violence but still go Ryou!)

Then he went back to his place in the line next to Yugi, blowing on his knuckles. Then he noticed Yugi. Yugi had been secretly watching the whole time.

"Hello, my names Ryou" smiled the white haired boy holding out his hand.

"Yu-u-ugi" stammered Yugi still in shock at what had just happened.

Ryou only laughed, "I fight people bigger than me not smaller." His laugh was so care free Yugi shook his hand and laughed. "How can you fight like that?" Yugi asked in awe.

"With a past like mine you pick things up."

Before Yugi could ask any more a guy (not much older than himself) fell in. It was the jester; he had an egg and rotten fruit on his clothes. "Gee dats a tough crowd" he murmured, the two dancers after him helped him up.

"How many times do we have to tell you Jou? No cracks about the past queen or about the royal family it hurts the audiences feelings." said a brunette.

"No! Look at my dress" cried the prettiest dancer.

"Don't worry Mia, I'll get you a new dress…and you Anzu" promised Jou.

Ryou pocked his head out of the line, "the inspection is about to start get in line." he snapped.

"Inspection?" questioned obviously worried Yugi.

"Yes" said Ryou briefly.

"Who takes it?"

Ryou who obviously had other things on his mind said "Oh it varies".

"Who?" strangled Yugi.

"Well sometimes it's the priest, others it's prince Atemu, a couple it was the cook and once it was prince Yami II."

Yugi said nothing. He looked at the door already he could hear the patter of foot steps.

"Are we going to that happy place yet?" asked the jester.

"Yes Jou, we are."

Yugi did not hear them the feet was opening the door now. He gulped and looked.

A tanned eighteen year old stood there he was pretty tall and was dressed like a priest. Yugi breathed a sigh of relief but everyone else held their breath.

"Oh corks," cried Jou.

The priest walked up the line. He stopped at eyebrows and his gang, which Ryou had beaten up.

"Who did this?" he barked.

"I did" said Ryou nobly.

The priest looked at him, "twenty lashes" he ordered.

"What?" asked Ryou stunned.

"Twenty five!" he shouted. Ryou was led away.

The priest looked at the jester Jou and the two girl dancers. They held there breathe. He moved on. It was there turn to breathe out a sigh of relief. He looked at Yugi. Yugi looked at him.

"You're new" he observed.

Yugi's mouth went unusually dry, but he said "yes sir."

"I feel generous eight lashes."

"You can't do that" stammered Yugi unwisely.

The others gasped.

The priest stopped and looked at Yugi "What did you just say?"

"You can't do that I haven't done anything."

The priest looked at him the other slaves took a step away. Suddenly as quick as lightening, the priest grabbed Yugi by the neck and held him up, so poor Yugi was looking at him straight in the eye.

"Let me give you some advice, it will be the first and last piece **I'LL** give you, when you are in **MY** kitchens, you will obey **MY** rules, and if **I **think you should have eight lashes it will be MY choice. If you want a reason then fine **I'LL** give you a reason, if **I** show you the consequences of doing something wrong, then you are not likely going to step out of line, is that clear?"

Yugi nodded.

"So (suddenly he was shouting) obey **MY** rules slave!" he shouted. He looked at eh other servants they immediately began to applaud his speech, like it was something spectacular.

"Now" he said dropping Yugi "twenty lashes as well as the eight lashes for your impertinences."

Yugi saw out of the corner of his eye Ryou stumbling in. even though he had not known Ryou for that long, Yugi had considered him as a friend. Before he could say anything else or comfort Ryou he was grabbed and led away.

"DROP HIM!" roared a sudden voice.

The slaves bowed so low they were practically on the floor. The priest turned and his jaw practically broke. Yugi turned slowly and there was pharaoh Yami II.

He was defiantly not that eight year old who had said "Grown ups worry too much." For starters he had more teeth and his voice was deeper. And he was taller too. But he still had that kindness and spark of adventure in his eyes. (A/N I'm not sure I would remember such details of my best friend when I was four.)

Yugi felt a sudden shyness wash over him like a cold bath. He kept telling himself that this was still Yami who had caught him in the fields when he was four. But it was hard to believe.

Yugi suddenly felt a lot more feeble and weak and smaller than usual. He even found himself hiding behind the priest! The priest glared at him and pushed him out into the open. Yugi's legs would not work and he fell flat on the floor. Embarrassment flooded over him.

But he half hoped it was a dream and he would now wake up in his bed at his aunties and would begin the long boring lessons again and the God like pharaoh did not exist.

"Get up, man" he heard someone hiss, it was the jester.

Yugi awoke form his dream and looked at the other slaves with a desperate look.

The priest suddenly snapped out of his trance and bowed low to Yami. "My lord Pharaoh! What a beautiful day it is today. You look well Ra be thanked."

The pharaoh raised a perfect eyebrow.

"I was just disciplining the slav- I mean servants." When Yami didn't reply he continued, "I thought it was my turn to inspect the slav- I mean servants. Yes? No! Of course **YOU'RE **here now aren't you Pharaoh." He suddenly noticed Ryou and kicked back into line. The jester sniggered but ended up with a slap across the face form the priest. "I was just disciplining this slav- I mean servant because he (glared at Yugi) was talking back questioning my authority."

Yami stared at Yugi then snarled "I'll deal with these servants, Seth you are dismissed."

Yugi got back into line helping Ryou stand. Yami stopped in front of them both; Yugi held his breath but Yami moved on.

Later Yugi found something in his pocket:

_Dear Yugi, _

_Meet me after dark in the field (ask Ishizu if uncertain)._

_Yours Pharaoh Yami II_

End of Chapter three: Face To Face To An Angel

* * *

Evil Laugh. I'm soooooooooooo wicked by leaving it like that! R&R!!

Yugicanbesexy


	4. Under The Eye Of Thoth

The Slave and his Pharaoh

Hiiii I'm back with chapter four sorry it took so long to write but its done now phewwwww): o. oh special thanks to VannouroRB, Kuroneko1517, LollerpopOfEvil, Spyncr and yugixyamiyaoilover! You guys are great and keep reviewing!!

Chapter Four: Under The Eye Of Thor

It was dark in Yugi's room fifteen minutes ago he heard: "Lights out you scum!" So it now it was as silent as the grave. There was a far away conversation going on which then stopped suddenly. He heard a guard doing the final rounds. Yugi could pretend to be completely out of it with incredible ease. The candle stopped for a while then moved on. Two minutes later there was a sudden puff and then silence again.

Yugi rapped a cape around himself for it was cold and the thin uniform would probably not keep him warm for long. He walked out of his uniform would not keep him warm for long. He walked out of his room, so not to make too much noise he had bare feet (though usually his "shoes" were material rapped around his feet), this made his feet cold but he did not care. He found the field easily even in the dark.

"Hello Yugi" came a quiet voice behind him. Yugi jumped a foot in the air. He turned to see Yami patiently waiting for him on an old tree log. Yugi bowed instinctively. Yami was wearing a white robe with cold lining that stretched across his chest, he also for warmth wore a purple clock.

"You don't have to do that you know"

"I knew that" said Yugi without looking at him, "twelve years is a long time your majesty!"

"So you can talk now?"

"Yes since I was six."

"You've grown."

"A little."

"So you must be sixteen now."

"Going on seventeen." (A/N wow you can cut the atmosphere with a knife XD)

"Do you remember much of me?"

"I should be asking you that question."

"Yes I remember you all those years ago, when you left was the beginning of the end for my happiness."

Yugi looked up at Yami; he was looking in the distance with a fare off look in his eyes. 'Say something Yugi' he thought to himself. Yugi sat next to Yami. Yami didn't look around.

"I missed you" whispered Yugi (very quietly so Yami could decide he hadn't heard him). Yami turned around and smiled at him (turning Yugi to jelly), "I missed you too." Yugi beamed he didn't know why he just did.

"How are you?" Yugi asked at last. 'Great response Yugi!' he scolded himself.

"I'm quite fine, thank you" (ever the prince!)

"I'm…I'm sorry about your mother."

Yami turned his head, "it wasn't your fault."

"Yami…Yami why did you want to see me, because I am nothing more than a mere slave, who couldn't even say your name."

Yami looked at him calmly and seriously, "I remembered you and wanted to see because when you have little happiness in your life, you hang on to what little happiness you have found."

Yugi nodded all the way through this. "Thank you for helping me today."

"It was nothing, what are friends for?"

"Where-where still friends then are we?"

"I want to be…friends yes, you?"

"Can we though?"

Yami said nothing he just stared sadly out to the distance.

"So" Yugi said hastily. "Did you get my present…I didn't know what else to give you…"

"I liked it. I thought it was a kind thought." Yugi blushed a little.

Yami noticed something in the moonlight. Yugi felt Yami take the necklace. His heart began to beat fast.

"I can't believe you kept this." whispered Yami. Yugi was too busy impersonating a tomato to answer.

"So you really have thought of me all these years then." Yami stated as he gave back the necklace. The dead body known as Yugi felt his heart stop attacking and relaxed.

"What else could I do with it?" he asked but fearing this was too rude he added "Your majesty."

"Don't call me that!" laughed Yami "Yami will do."

"Okay" squeaked Yugi turning into a grape.

"Ra! I've missed you!" Yami laughed again. The invisible boy did not answer. After an eternity the ant decided to say something. He opened his mouth but no word came out. He thought for a while.

The next events went far too fast for Yugi. A gust of wind rolled over the grounds making him shiver.

"Are you cold?" asked Yami. The mouse shook his head…It wasn't very convincing!

"Come here." Yami ordered (A/N or maybe it was a friendly suggestion…I don't think Yugi would mind which ever!). The angel rapped his arms around the dog. Yugi had no time to think. It was too fast for him. Well at least he was no cold any more!

"How's…How's?" what did Pharaohs do anyway? "How's your brother?" He felt Yami stiffen.

"He's well." Yugi waited but that was all he was going to get.

"Your majesty-Yami."

"Hmmmmmmm?"

"If I stay at the palace what will I be now?"

"You'd probably be a priest…why?"

Yugi shrugged.

"Were you very lonely?" asked Yugi at last.

"Yes."

Yugi said nothing else partly because he didn't want to upset Yami; and the other part Yami was looking at him, and when he breathed Yugi could smell his sweet breath.

About two things Yugi was certain of which hit him there and then:

One: Yami was Pharaoh and Yugi was the slave and that's how things had to stay.

Two: Yugi was madly and irrevocably in love with Yami. (A/N sorry Twilight fans but I couldn't think of anything else!)

…NO! He couldn't, it wouldn't work out, Yami was Pharaoh and this was the only time they could see each other. And he was probably in love with the pharaoh not Yami himself, he had to get out of this damn field before he did something he'd regret.

Yugi cleared his throat. "I have to go now." He said standing up. Yami's arms loosened. Yugi felt free again, and ran. He hardly heard the soft "goodbye" in his ear.

He ran through the door up all the stairs and along the corridors, until he got into his room. He collapsed on the bed clothes heaving. He had never felt this way before. All worries, the separation, the priest, making new friends, keeping away from Atemu and not going back to his aunt all those things, he had cared about in the last half hour suddenly did not matter.

He felt warm and loved. He got the little necklace from around his neck. And kissed it…Hang on! What was he doing? All those things mattered!...But not half as much as Yami.

'Wait! Your getting ahead of yourself' he thought 'how do you know Yami returns the feelings?'

The needle went into the balloon making it 'pop' and sink down. Yami was higher than him, so high Yugi couldn't see him, where he was in the food chain!

Bu then the way he held him…

He felt sleepy and it would be a long day tomorrow. He closed his eyes. 'But he thought 'I still feel loved'

* * *

AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! That was so cute!...Well I thought it was cute (Those of you who wanted Yugi and Yami to do a bit more then holding each other, will have to wait a while for there relationship to grow first!)

R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R


	5. Nightmares Of Rejection

The Slave And His Pharaoh

Thank you again for reading and reviewing my piece of work: VannuroRB!

Chapter Five: Nightmares Of Rejection

There was no inspection the next day.

"It's only once a week "explained Ryou. "And also…dur, dur, dur…!" Yugi looked it was only Ishizu in the doorway.

"Hi Yugi!" she chirped walking up to him. Ryou looked at her with large eyes then at Yugi.

"Hello Ishizu…This is my good friend Ryou."

Ishizu shook Ryou's hand; Ryou gave her a large smile.

(A/N please Bakura and Ryou lovers don't switch off and kill me-whimpers-)

* * *

The next night Yugi dreamed of Yami. They were in a field, but Yugi didn't know what time it was or what age he was supposed to be to be but he only knew it was their field. He saw Yami, beautiful Yami, next to him smiling, Yugi didn't know what to do, and he looked down at his feet sheepishly. Yami put his arms around Yugi, he then felt himself sink into the field and into darkness alone.

* * *

Yugi kept yawning the next day. The jester Jou was babbling on about something or other. When Jou gave up Yugi stood next to Ryou (A/N one of the many good things about Ryou was that he was silent :D), Ryou suddenly sighed Yugi looked at his gaze and saw Ishizu, in the doorway.

"A bloody fine woman." Sighed Ryou, (more to himself than Yugi). "She's looking for someone…I think it's you, I wonder what she wants?"

Yugi walked up to her very slowly. "Yugi I've got a message" whispered Ishizu. "Field after dark be there."

"Thanks" whispered Yugi back. Ishizu nodded and left. Ryou sheepishly wiped the droll from his mouth.

"Do you like her?" asked Yugi suddenly.

"What! No!" stammered Ryou. "What's there to like except her good nature, kindness and those lovely eye!"

"Yeah" said Yugi "what's not to like?!"

"Come on what chance do I have? She's doesn't even know I exist."

"Why don't you just go talk to her?" (A/N any hard caw Wayne's World fans will know what happens next teehee.).

Ryou thought for a while. "And what would I say?"

"Anything!"

"Listen Yugi things are different here! We have classes and stick to your own class or you'll get hurt."

* * *

Darkness was just falling and Yugi was waiting. Things went smoothly and the candle was soon blown out. He then thought what if he did get hurt? What if Yami did not like him as much as he liked him?...Maybe he shouldn't go. 'But' he thought 'Yami will be waiting'. he decided to go.

He walked to the field not as care free as before. He hoped Ishizu was playing a joke on him. He hoped he had imagined or at least got the message wrong. He hoped Yami had forgotten. But when he saw the moon shine on Yami's outline, he knew all of his hopes were wrong. And he was so glad!

He stood there like a lemon! He suddenly realised he had forgotten his cape. He could go back but…but what if Yami had seen him leave and went after him…or leave himself.

Yugi decided to go on then at least he would have an excuse to go back if the meeting became too intense or scary. He walked up to Yami.

"Hi." Yugi greeted bowing.

"Good evening" replied Yami. Yugi stood there not shore what to say or do.

"You wanted to see me."

"Yes."

"Wh…Why?"

""Because I like being with you, (Yugi nearly swooned) you make me forget all my worries."

"Yami…Yami…I- We can't keep doing this."

"Why not?" asked Yami.

'Because I love you' thought Yugi 'yeah that'll make a big slash!'. "Because I'm a slave and you're a Pharaoh." Sighed Yugi turning around. It almost broke his heart to say that he had to.

"You really are bothered by that aren't you?" sighed Yami (who was equally upset.). "Yugi, (he breathed in) you have to know what kind of friend you are to me."

Yugi looked up trying to stop his tears in his eyes. "And you can't know what friend you are to me." Yugi replied hysterically trying not to make his voice crack. He felt Yami take his hand. His hand felt like a dead piece of fish it felt slimy and lifeless. He could not stop himself crying now. "I have to go." He cried running and getting his hand back.

Yugi ran back into his room. He felt confused. And disloyal. He didn't want anyone to hear him cry, so he grabbed his pillow and cried into that. He cried so much that he soon fell asleep.

* * *

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R


	6. A Not So Welcome Reunion

The Slave And His Pharaoh

Thank you to: darkwingedkyle13, yugixyamiyaoilover, and VannuroRB. Thank you for reading and reviewing my piece of work!!!

Chapter Six: A Not So Welcome Reunion

"Yugi, where you crying last night?" asked Ryou bring down a pot and a wooden spoon from the shelf, and pouring hot water into the pot and left to boil.

"You were right Ryou, we'll only get hurt." Yugi sighed.

Ryou said nothing but he knew what Yugi was telling him. Yugi looked up to see Ishizu. "One moment." He sighed to Ryou.

"Ishizu have you seen Yami?"

"No yet but I will when I give him his breakfast…why?"

"Well he seemed a little upset and we didn't leave on the best of terms."

"Ah."

"Well I'll tell you what he says, but I wouldn't expect much."

Yugi returned to stand next to Ryou; he was staring enviously at him.

Yugi laughed suddenly understanding it. "Where friends." He laughed. "Plus she doesn't like me, like that or me like that."

"Oh" whispered Ryou blushing.

Ishizu left the kitchen smiling at the two. Ryou's blush increased. Yugi was laughing but inside he was dying.

* * *

It was a busy morning full of food preparations and cleaning. Jou, Anzu and Mia were called for three times.

"They must be having a meeting." Sighed Ryou, when the rush was over.

Yugi didn't say anything, in fact he didn't' react until he saw Ishizu in the corridor looking for him. Yugi walked towards her, "What news?" he asked.

"He wants to know what he did wrong." Whispered Ishizu.

"Tell him it's not him it's me."

"Right sure." Sighed Ishizu, getting out a pen and paper.

"What are you doing?" asked Yugi.

"I'm taking it down." Answered Ishizu.

"Why?"

"So if I have to let someone down lightly I can use this!"

"You're very shrewd!"

"Tell me about it."

"Well just tell him."

"Why don't you tell him?" she asked.

"What?"

"He wants to see you."

"When" asked Yugi in a tired way.

"Tonight usual time."

"Tell him I won't come."

"Yugi he wants to know what he's don't wrong."

"Nothing it's me." Yugi said through gritted teeth.

"Well then what's wrong?"

"NOTHING!!"

"GO AND SEE HIM THEN!!"

"I CAN'T!!"

"WHY NOT?"

"BECAUSE I THINK I LOVE HIM…"

Ishizu was silent for a moment.

"There now you know." whimpered Yugi turning away.

"Yugi…How long…" whispered Ishizu.

"Since I came back…No! Since I first met him."

Ishizu was silent again.

"Can you blame me?"

"Yes" she snapped.

"Why? On what grounds!"

"You need to control your feelings."

"How can I? I LOVE HIM!!"

"Shhh…some one might hear you. But you learn in a place like this to wear your heart on your sleeve."

"You don't under stand!" Yugi said hysterically.

"I don't understand! I don't understand! YOU don't understand! Don't you think haven't fallen for that cutie Ryou for the past two years! But Yugi he wouldn't touch me with a long stick! Do you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because if my Brothers or my cousins find out: Ryou's head is on a pole in less than five seconds…next to yours."

"So…You won't tell Yami?" asked Yugi relieved.

Ishizu stared at him, and then sighed "No. No I won't tell him."

"So what should I tell him?"

"Tell him it's not him it's me and…If I'd have another neck I would meet him."

"Right." sighed Ishizu writing that down.

Yugi went back to Ryou.

* * *

It was evening and everyone was packing up getting ready for inspection. Yugi saw Ishizu he walked up to her, "What news?"

"Still doesn't understand but he might leave you alone for a while."

Yugi wasn't sure whether to be happy or upset about that. Ishizu then left.

Atemu walked in.

"I'll be taking the inspection today." He called giving every one a cold smile. He was worse then Yugi remembered. He noticed Yugi first. "Well, well, just what do we have here?"

Yugi looked up the cold eyes stared back. "I remember you." He cackled. He gave him the same cold smile. "Guards give me the whip." He said slowly. Yugi was then grabbed before he could scamper away. He was dragged into a room he had never seen before. "Do you remember me?" asked Atemu.

"Yes." Yugi nodded shakily.

"Good because I remember you." He smiled getting out the four cats tail whip.

"I'm sorry" whimpered Yugi, "I was four."

"And now I'm eighteen." He said grinning.

Yugi closed his eyes 'I mustn't cry' he thought.

The whip rose and fell, rose and fell.

His back became to bleed after the 5th slash, after the 15th he gave up on his vow and screamed, after the 25th he was begging for mercy, after the 30th he lost his voice, at the 40th his sweat was mixing with his blood. After the 45th his back went numb, but the whipping stopped.

It thankfully stopped then. But not the pain which came back with vengeance when he moved. He was half numb and every breath of wind hurt.

* * *

Manah the nurse gently patted a sponge on Yugi's back (Yugi flinched and whimpered). "Poor thing." She sighed, "That Atemu would damage his own property."

'Property?' thought Yugi was that what he was to everyone property?

Was that all Yami saw him as property. To use him and hurt him…Like Atemu?


	7. Secrets Told

The Slave and his Pharaoh

Thank you to those who have read :D but not reviewed X(. My thanks for the reviewers: Spyncr, yugixyamiyaoilover, darkwingedkyle13,MurasakiNekoTenshi, kuroneko1571 and VannuroRB.

Chapter seven: Secrets told

The next day he was aloud the morning off providing he did the afternoon and night shift. Ryou was jolly as he always was when it was after inspection day. Yugi and Ryou were talking about all the food they hadn't eaten but would love to try, when Yugi heard his name called out. He turned to see Ishizu, Ryou immediately ducked down trying not to make a fool of himself. Yugi walked up to Ishizu.

"Hello Ishizu."

"Hello Yugi."

"What is it you want to see me about?"

"It's Yami."

Yugi stopped breathing.

"He knows."

Yugi nearly fainted.

"He knows about your whipping."

"What…oh, how?"

"Atemu brags about a lot especially torture."

"It wasn't-sigh-did he give you a message?"

"No way around it Yugi he wishes to see you tonight."

Yugi felt the colour go back into his cheeks. "I can't tonight Ishizu. I've got the night shift, because I missed the morning." He tried not to sound too proud.

"Well I'll tell him you can't come tonight but he'll want to see you tomorrow night."

"Ok." Smiled Yugi to night was, well, tonight but tomorrow night he could come up with an excuse; say his back did not allow him to go out that night o get a nasty infection. Ishizu then left.

It was beginning to look like Yugi would not have to lie. He had been whipped so badly he could not lie on his back or bend down or stretch, if he did he got a nasty surprise.

"Don't worry" advised Ryou, "It only hurts for the first week and then it just feels stiff and soon you just get scares."

"Joy" Yugi sighed sarcastically.

"Well you'd better get used to it" snapped Ryou, "Atemu look likes he has it in for you."

Jou then came in covered with fruit. "Never," he whispered shakily, "juggle fruit and balance on a bull at the same time without practicing."

* * *

It was Thor's time to show his eye, and Yugi wondered whether he could really get out of it?

Nope it was not fair!

He got out of the bed got his cape, sneaked out and hoped none one had seen him. He walked up the hill and back down it could he do this? Yes! No! Maybe? Never! Yami was the pharaoh and could have him executed. Yugi walked up the hill and found Yami. For a split second he felt a flush of joy and excitements go through him, until dread and sadness came topper ling on him.

He cleared his throat. Yami looked up.

Yugi managed to whisper "Hello."

"Good evening."

Silence.

Yugi didn't know what to say and Yami seemed to feel the same. Yugi didn't want the first to break the silence but he knew he had to unless he wanted the unwelcome questions.

"I understand Jou's routine was funny." Yugi smiled.

"If you like that sort of thing."

Alarm bells went through Yugi's body, why was Yami being so cold? Or upset. Was he angry at him? He dint blame if he was, he was angry at himself too.

Yami opened his mouth.

Panic went through Yugi's body, "I know what you mean sir." he added the "sir" to sweeten Yami up a little. Yami closed his mouth. Only to open it again to say:

"What have I done wrong?"

"Nothing it's me."

"Aha sure."

"Believe me!"

Yami him like he was reading his thoughts. "Alright, I believe you." He sighed.

Yugi looked down, he obviously looked sad because Yami put an arm around him. Yugi did not protest, he felt Yami put a hand on his back. Yugi flinched.

"Is your back really bad?" Yami asked.

Yugi couldn't speak for he was in heaven. No way around it Yugi was in love, and in Yami's soft arms. His heart was going crazy. For once in his life he did not feel afraid…or alone. Yami was looking at him with soft eyes waching him, to mesmerize every detail on Yugi's face. Yugi felt like an animal in a trap, but felt abnormally safe. He was probably a deer in love with a tiger in a sense.

His back flinched again but didn't care. Before want he knew what he was doing his hand was holding onto Yami's pinkie finger. He was screaming at himself to let go but his hand could not. He stared into Yami's eyes; those warm eyes stared back almost burning him. The spell was working he was almost asleep. 'Don't fall asleep', he was screaming in his thoughts to himself, but the second time that night he did not listen to himself.

* * *

"Yugi…Yugi."

An angel's voice was whispering to him. He awoke.

"Yugi, you fell asleep."

"I'm sorry Yami." He blushed scrabbling up to his feet.

"I don't mind…Yugi is there something wrong?" he asked suddenly concerned.

"No!" shouted Yugi turning round so he had his back to him.

"Are you sure?" Yami asked not convinced.

"Yes! No…I don't know." Yugi trailed off.

"Yugi your scaring me now what is it?" Yami demanded getting to his feet.

"I can't tell you."

Yami grabbed his arm. "Why not? Because I'm pharaoh." He demanded.

"No!"

"Because I'm not the person I used to be?"

"NO!"

"Because deep, deep down I disgust you?"

"NO!"

"Why then."

Yugi turned round tears going down his face: "BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!!"

Yami let go of Yugi's arm, letting his own arm fall lifelessly by his side. His eyes wide with shock. 'Or is it horror?' thought Yugi. Yugi put his hand over his mouth; he wanted to say anything, anything that would make Yami get off his back, even lie…but not the truth. Yugi looked away from Yami; it had only been thirty seconds at least but to Yugi and eternity had passed. He turned on his heel and ran.

"YUGI COME BACK." Yami shrieked after him.

This only made Yugi run faster, he ran into the palace by the slave entrance and flopped onto his bed, squirmed under the covers until he knew he was safe. And cried himself to sleep.

* * *

THE END…XD don't worry there's more, much more to come…

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R


	8. Four Words

The Slave and his Pharaoh

Huge thanks to: VannuroRB, yugixyamiyaoilover, Spyncr and Sesshomarubaby18. Thanks for reviewing!!

**READ THIS NOW OR FOREVER HOLD YOUR PIECE!!!!!**

(I know this may seem a little confusing, but this was a scene I either deleted or forgot to type up this scene for chapter 6/7 but this should clear a few clouds about Atemu).

Yugi often wondered where Atemu had gone and why he hated him so much; the whole kitchen seemed to know something. It wasn't until he asked Ishizu, did he learn that four mouths ago Yami sent Atemu to the war front, (as punishment no doubt for whipping Yugi, if all of this is confusing reread chapter six).

When he asked Ishizu the later question why Atemu hated him so much, Ishizu laughed and said he hated everyone, but after further pressing it was Ishizu who told him that: Atemu hated Yami because he was going to be pharaoh, so when Yami turns all happy, smiley, bubbly in front of the council, Atemu found out that Yugi was back. So hurting Yugi he hurt Yami as well (two for one deal), but he missed calculated: Yami found out.

Chapter Eight: Four Words

Mouths past, Yugi thought he was going to die or be banished, or something along those lines. He pretended to be ill for inspection at first, but when neither Yami nor Atemu came, he decided to carry on working.

Yugi didn't speak to anyone, he didn't interact with anyone. His life was nothing now; he didn't even look out for Ishizu any more because he took all the night and afternoon shifts only catching Ryou not that he spoke to him. Ishizu was hunting him down he could tell, but he kept his head down.

But in the early mornings he was certain someone would come into his room, but he was too tired to see who it was until one very early morning. Yugi was completely out of it. Yugi laid down it felt like a week since he had a good night sleep. At 3 o'clock he was far away into the land of sleep. He suddenly felt the stare on him; usually it would satisfy itself and leave, but not tonight!

He felt someone sit on his bed. Yugi stirred a little but turned over too sleepy to react properly. A long gentle hand began to stroke his back. It felt nice, so he sid not react.

He then heard four words in his ear:

"I love you too."

Yugi's eyes snapped open he turned over but the person was already gone, and he was alone.

All he could see was his necklace shining in the moon light. Someone had un tucked that out of his shirt.

Yami?

He lay down, too tired to peruse him. So he just lay back down,

Ishizu was giving up cooking for Yami, but he was not about to let her slip. Yugi knew if Ishizu found him then his peaceful and neutral world would come topper ling down. Yugi convinced himself that Ishizu was the one in his bedroom (to stop reviewers question Yugi's logic he was thinking that Ishizu was looking for him, found him, saw he was asleep and leave), and he dreamed the intimate one.

So one day he pretended to be ill so to have lots of sleep so when the person (Ishizu) into his room, he could shout "caught you! Now get out!" at her.

So he painted red spots onto his face and asked Manah to check him over.

"I say" she struggled, "stay in bed until they come off, don't want to give any other slaves infection," Poor Manah! She really did not have a clue.

Yugi slept all morning and night, in the afternoon he waited with baited breath for the person to appear.

What if Ishizu or anyone else didn't come tonight?

He'd wait another night, for Manah believed he was sick.

What if this person loved him, he'd never be able to look at Yami in the eye again.

He'd tell them it wouldn't work.

What if it wasn't someone he could refuse?

Shut up! Shut Up! SHUT UP!

Yugi rubbed the spots off him and waited until it was lights out and the blow of the candle. He heard foot steps coming, he opened one eye looking at the door waiting…waiting for the person to come.

The person was nearly at the door now, he closed his eyes. Yugi pretended to be asleep, he heard the person go in the room. He opened his eyes and saw the person.

It was Yami.

Thank Ra he only half opened one eye for then he'd have given himself away. So he just turned over and waited for Yami to leave, at last Yami did leave.

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&&R&R&R&R&R&R&R

Anyone whose life is Twilight…Please don't kill me XD


	9. I'm Sorry

The Slave and the Pharaoh

Thank you for those who are so patient but my GCSE's are starting so I might be slow on the update the story. A HUGE THANK YOU TO…. (Dummdadah): VannuroRB, Spyncr and yugixyamiyaoilover.

Chapter Nine: I'm Sorry

"Ishizu." Whispered Yugi.

"Yes" snapped Ishizu (who wasn't happy with Yugi's separation from her).

"Can you tell Yami something?" Ishizu's expressions softened.

"Sure…I guess."

"Tell him…Do you promise only to tell the Pharaoh."

"Yes, sure…I promise."

"Tell him I know where he went last night."

Ishizu raised an elegant eyebrow.

"I'm not blackmailing him I just want him to know, I know."

"Okay if you're sure I'll tell him after work."

"…Hello." Stammered Ryou.

"EWWWW! Ryou is talking to that dirty little *****!" sneered eyebrows.

Ryou leapt at him until eyebrows had a black eye and had a nose bleed.

Ishizu came back, "He wishes to see you face now. But not in the field…he wants you to come to his room…because he says you can run away that easily."

"…Okay." Sighed Yugi "I'll go."

At the rise of Thor's eye, Yugi and Ishizu sneaked out of Yugi's room. They went through the kitchen up some stairs and down a corridor. Yugi vaguely remembered details, but it was like he was remembering a dream of another world.

The walls were far grander; true there were guards nearly everywhere he looked but Yugi did not care. Ishizu suddenly stopped outside a room, she knocked three times, and walked in.

"Stay here." She hissed.

Yugi was left alone outside. There was a bit of talking inside, but he could not make it out. Finally Ishizu came back. "He's ready for you now." she finally stated. Yugi looked at her but she did not move.

"He wishes to see you alone." Yugi could not pretend he was not nervous. But she gently gave him a nudge and he walked in.

Yami's room was smaller than he remembered and it was far more grown up then it was twelve years ago. He couldn't make out any of the ornaments for it was way too dark; with a start he saw Yami standing in front of a window in front of him. Yugi immediately bowed.

"Please don't do that."

Yugi immediately stood up.

"I understand you know what I do at night."

"I'm sorry." Blurted out Yugi. "It wasn't black mail or a leading to a bribe at all, all I want to know is the truth." Pause. "I'm sorry about the last time we met, I don't usually fall-like my masters and I'm just through phase, a crush so to speak right now, it will blow over if you give me time."

"I know, I just wanted to apologise for sneaking into your room. I'm sorry if I've given you any discomfort."

"Thank you." Sighed Yugi shivering in the door way.

"You can take a seat." Smiled Yami gesturing to a chair. Yugi sat on a chair slowly, well it was an order! Yami lit a candle so the room got a soft amber glow in the room, which lightened the mood.

Yugi began to fiddle with his cape so he could not look into Yami's gaze.

"Do I frighten you?" asked Yami.

"A little," smiled Yugi, "In a good way," he added.

The low light made Yugi's eyes soft. It had been a long day, consisting of Ryou and himself cooking a whole Buffalo, and it took an hour to make the meat soft, which took a bash on his energy. The room felt pleasantly warm and the chair was softer than his own bed.

"Sir, I need to sleep." Yawned Yugi (Yugi not in a hurry to fall asleep in Yami's arms again might I add XD).

"Yami sighed "If you wish you may go."

Yugi got up and wrapped his cape around himself and walked to the door.

"Good night," smiled Yami, "I promise I won't go into your room anymore."

Yugi tried hard not to blush. "Sir I'm tried," he explained, "I have to go."

"As I've said you can leave," smiled Yami "I'll get Ishizu to take you back."

Yugi was so tired he could not object.

As he walked out of the room he heard Yami sigh and blow out the candle.

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&&R&R&R&R&R&R&R

BABY STEPS are the key to a relationship those who are not satisfied!! XD


	10. Through Sickness And In Health

The Slave and His Pharaoh

Thank you my REVIEWERS you're the stars not me (help! Help the powers going to my head :S) Thank you to: VannuroRB,

Chapter Ten: Through Sickness And In Health

"You look tired." Stated Ryou as he and Yugi were cutting carrots for a soup, "Its okay none of us slept very well."

"…Why?" asked Yugi (surely they weren't tired for the same reasons…where they?)

"What didn't you hear? Obviously not…His highness Prince Atemu is back."

Yugi nearly fainted. "Why?"

"Well he scored a great victory at the battle of Alexandria, so the Persians were all slaughtered. Also he's been away for nearly half a year…I suppose anyone even Atemu deserves that much of a rest."

Before Yugi could object, the jester Jou came in. He scrambled in peeling off Cobras his face.

"Well there at least getting creative, because the Prince is back." As everyone stared at him.

"Jou…You have had your jabs for Cobras like the rest of us?"

"…Yes!" pondered Jou after a while peeling on off his cheek.

"Your lucky." Sneered Mia "On almost struck your heart."

"I'm not sure it didn't." smiled Jou sneakily, "keep kissing it really helps!"

She slapped him!!

"Hey, Jou you are caging those things" asked the juggler Honda.

"Well…yes!"

No one noticed the last snake slither up the stairs.

Yugi was slicing figs when Atemu came into the kitchen. Silence came over everyone.

"The pharaoh, has been poisoned, one of you did it."

There was a slow murmur through the kitchen. Slaves looked at each other suspiciously and worriedly.

Atemu looked around at the slaves, he then snarled: "I will keep an eye on all you and pounce if there is any suspicious behaviour…Okay I've gotten board of that! Unless one of you owns up I will be torturing you all in turn…of course if the pharaoh dies without a guilty assassin all of you scum will die, if there is a guilty assassin he or she will die, but I highly doubt that you scum will do something as noble as that!" There was another murmur then Atemu left. "My…investigations start tomorrow…pleasant dreams…"

Yugi looked around for Ishizu, but she wasn't there.

That night he heard a knock on the door, "I'm ready." He whispered.

Ishizu came in; "come with me…he wants you."

Yugi walked up the stairs after her.

She stopped outside the room.

"Wait here."

She went in.

He waited for a while.

"He's ready for you." she whispered coming outside.

Yugi went forward, but she stopped him, "if you want to cry, cry now." Yugi did not shed a tear.

He walked in, Yami was pale and well the best way to describe it was sunken. Yugi defiantly wanted to cry. He ran forward and knelt at Yami's bed. He felt long, weak, gentle fingers being run through his hair. He looked up and Yami had turned on his side and his hand was running through his hair.

"I have always loved you ever since you left," whispered Yami. Yugi looked down.

"Why?"

Yami took several deep breaths before answering: "You're some of the only innocents in my life." Yami whispered. "I told you to come here, because (deep breath) because I might not live through the night. Now what I need, is you to break your innocents. (A/N no dodgy pun intended) and keep this safe."

"…Very well."

"Promise?"

"Okay. I promise"

Yami sat up and pulled a letter from under his pillow and pressed it into Yugi's hand.

"You may read it if you wish."

Yugi looked at the letter in Yami's shaking hand. "Now it is important don't *deep breath* don't, no matter what let anyone know about what is in this letter, not even Ishizu." Yami lay back down and began to breathe unevenly. Yugi pocketed the letter and picked up Yami's hand but Yami pulled Yugi forward and kissed forward. (A/N Hallelujah! Hallelujah!!! HALLELUJAH! Great Britain's flag/Egyptian flag in the background of them kissing).

Yugi looked at Yami slowly.

"You may leave now."

"I'll leave at the last minute…when you're asleep."

"You're sweet."

"I'm…I won't be able to live with myself if you…go and you're alone. Yami sleep now I'll read your letter." Yami closed his eyes. Yugi read:

_If this is being read then either the truth must come out, or I'm dying so the secret must be told to someone. It was two mounts after my beloved Yugi left and I had just persuaded my dear mother to bring him back. I was happy so I got out of my Latin lesson and I was playing in the garden when I heard my mother was arguing with my father, she said: "Don't you dare hurt my little Yami.", my father laughed and I noticed Atemu next to him. My father produced a knife and stabbed my beautiful mother until she died. I immediately persuaded my persuaded my tutor to take me to Rome see what Latin I could learn there, I lived there for four years hearing horrible stories of my mother's friends and family, until my father was dying only then did I come back._

_Yours: Pharaoh Yami II_

"Your father killed your mother?" Yami nodded his eyes still closed. "I will keep your secret." Whispered Yugi. Yami didn't react. "Yami?"

"Hmmmmmmmmm."

"You can't die."

"Yugi…It's not my decision."

"Atemu will kill all of us slaves."

"What?"

"I…know who poison you…at least I have a theory."

"Who?"

"I won't tell you like I won't any one about your letter."

Before Yami could say anything else, Yugi picked up Yami's wrist, cut it with his teeth, and began to suck on it.

"What are you doing?" flinched Yami.

Yugi took a deep breath. "If I'm right I'm curing you." Yugi began to suck again. (A/N I know you are asking why the hell did the proper royal doctors cure him? Well Seto would just prey to the Egyptian Gods, and well Manah she doesn't have a clue about doctoring. So no wonder Yami hasn't been cured yet.).

"Yugi I don't think…"

"Yami my aunt is an herb woman, trust me I know."

Yami closed his eyes, already the colour was coming back into his cheeks. "That feels…good."

Yugi smiled but then put the wrist down when the blood tasted clean. (A/N TWILIGHT STRIKES AGAIN XD XD…Ew :P).

"Yugi" hissed Ishizu, "quickly say your goodbyes and let's go."

"Goodbye." Whispered Yugi tying up Yami's wrist, "I'll keep your letter safe for now." Yugi left the room.

"Yugi."

Yugi walked back in.

"What did poison me?"

"A Cobra…It was a mistake…I think."

Yugi then walked with Ishizu back to his room.

This has been Yugicanbesexy, thank you for reading…NOW REVIEW!!!


	11. Crime and Punishment

The Slave and his Pharaoh

Yugixyamiyaoilover! Spyncr! VannuroRB! Xxpinkblinkxx! THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING I CAN ONLY HOPE FOR MORE!! My GCSE's are starting this week so I'm afraid my chapters will take a while but if a do a little a day I'll finish this stupid story and do something easier to write!!

Chapter Eleven: Crime And Punishment

"The Pharaoh is better," snarled Atemu suspiciously to the slaves, "The doctor and the high priest are baffled."

The slaves all breathed a sigh of relief.

Later Yugi was happily putting away the last of the pans. The slaves were allowed to have the day off and they drew straws and Yugi lost, so now he had to clean up.

"Hello Runt," he heard suddenly.

Yugi turned and suddenly he was being pressed against a table. He looked up and there was Atemu.

"You're the only one who did not react completely surprised! A guilty conscious? Or will it give you a higher rank?"

"No!"

"Huh!"

"It's the truth!"

"I did not want to do this but time for torture to get to the truth."

After one terrible hour of whipping. Yugi's spit was coloured with his own blood and he could barely see.

"Do you confess to poisoning my brother?" smiled Atemu

"Yes," whispered Yugi "yes just please no torture please!"

"Oh no, no bad more tortures." More like even worse torture, Atemu half way through had grabbed Yugi by his hair so he was staring into his eyes. He had given him his famous cold smile.

Yugi was dragged to the prison whimpering all the time. He was kicked in all he had was his clothes on his back: his cape, the letter, and his necklace.

"I don't think I need to waist my time on a trial I think, until my brother is completely healthy, I'm in charge."

"I…I thought he was cured" whimpered Yugi.

"SILENCE!"

"I sentence you to be imprisoned for the rest of you unnatural life."

It had been days, weeks, months, years? For all Yugi knew. He was lying on his bed/straw. He was hurting like the blazes.

"Yugi?...Yugi?..."

It was Ishizu.

"Over here." Croaked Yugi going towards the bars. "Ishizu what news is there-Yami-I mean- the pharaoh taken a turn for the worst?"

"No…No Yami has fully recovered I've been looking for you."

"Why?"

"Because Yami wants me to find you! You noodle!" (A/N VannuroRB don't you say a word!!)

"Let me guess: tonight? Same place? Well guess what Ishizu; I don't think I can make it tonight!"

"Oh, no, no, no! He's coming to you!"

"How does he-"

"He doesn't know in detail, all he knows is that you're not in your room-"

"He Promised!"

"Hush now-after all I told him you weren't in the kitchen and Ryou said he hadn't seen you, so Yami merely checked. And when he didn't find you he assumed you ran away and left…he doesn't really know I'm searching for you."

Yugi was silent "When's he coming?"

"Oh if I tell him now…Tonight."

"TONIGHT!!!"

"What do you want? Weeks notice?"

"But Ishizu-"

"See you later Yugi!"

"ISHIZU!!!"

The rest of the afternoon dragged on and on until it was the beginning of time, which began again.

Yugi heard foot steps approaching.

The figure took off his hood: it was Yami.

They stared at each other for a long time.

"Hello Yami" Yugi croaked.

The next thing Yugi knew Yami had wrapped his arms around Yugi. Yugi flinched a little but other than that he didn't move.

""Why are you here?"

Asked Yami shakily.

"For poisoning you." Muffled Yugi, whose head was on Yami's chest.

"Nobody has any right to do this to you Yugi; I try you with my life! It was my brother wasn't it? I'll lock him down here for twenty years and-"

"Yami! It wasn't your brother; I think it was someone else I can't remember who." Yugi strained (A/N when you've seen the raw power of Atemu wouldn't you feel a little bit worried about going on his bad side). Yugi did not partially like being seen as a common criminal.

"I'm here to say I'm going to get you out," whispered Yami, who was still holding Yugi.

"How?"

"Well because there was no trial there is no decree, now the second the doctors confirm I'm completely well I can order you to be pardoned; it will take a good week, and they wont find anything on you, so I'm pretty certain they will let you go."

"Why are you doing this for me?" asked Yugi.

"You saved me-least thing I can do is-repay the favour" stuttered Yami.

"It was nothing," Yugi shrugged.

"You know it was more than that."

Yugi was still in Yami's arms.

"Did they get the letter" asked Yami.

Yugi managed to shake his head, and pressed the letter into Yami's hand. Yami closed his hand around the letter and Yugi's hand. Yami gently kissed Yugi's hand. Yugi blushed.

"Yami surely I should be the one doing that?"

Yami only chuckled and kissed Yugi's hand again. Yugi smiled.

"I would prefer," Yugi continued "to have a firm handshake myself."

"Very well."

Yami shook Yugi's small hand.

"Until we meet again, Yugi."

Yugi smiled and looked down. Yami stood up and left.

Yugi waited until all was silent. He then put his hand (the one Yami had kissed him on) and kissed it as well.

Thank you for reading NOW REVIEW OR ELSE ATEMU WILL BE VERY ANGRY!! D:


	12. The Candle Of Passion

The Slave And His Pharaoh

Before I begin with my stereotypical greeting of my reviewers I would like to start with an apology. My last chapter was full of errors and that I said "Stupid" story, which might have insulted my readers, but I would like to say I'm sorry and if I could redo it so it never happened I would, so I give you all the most greatest and humblest apology that is humanly possible and try to do this story properly.

Chapter Twelve: The Candle Of Passion

"Your free to go all charges have been dropped," snarled a guard.

Yugi bowed and limped away as quickly as possible in case the guard changed his mind.

Well I'm glad that's all over…and that you're back of course Yugi," smiled Ryou slicing a carrot. Yugi smiled at Ryou, he then looked hopefully at Ishizu, but she shook her head, no messages not a single one. Yugi nodded.

"There is a war going on," said the jester.

"A war?" asked Yugi.

"Yes the pharaoh is trying to make peace but the other ruler of the Persians won't hear of it."

Yugi smiled.

"You just smiled!" smirked the jester.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Joey leaves it!"

"Fine!"

"Yugi you did smile," said Ryou suspiciously.

"I did?" asked Yugi.

"Yes your thinking of playing with fire that can get us all burned."

"What if I'm holding the candle?"

"You're still involved."

"Please!"

"Alright I'll fan your flames but if it back fires, don't come crying to me, if I'm still around."

"Yugi," hissed Ishizu in Yugi's room.

Yugi woke up with a start. Ishizu was outside his door.

"Yami wishes to see you."

Yugi sprang up, grabbed his cape and ran after Ishizu. Yugi was so excited about seeing Yami. They stepped outside Yami's room.

"You know what to do," yawned Ishizu.

"You can go to bed I know the way," whispered Yugi.

Ishizu was so tired she didn't even argue.

Yami was in his usual chair. "I wanted to see if you were well" Yami stated.

"I'm fine" Yugi reassured.

There was a silence.

"Could you please com over to me?" asked Yami.

Yugi went over to Yami. Yami pulled Yugi onto his lap. Yugi stiffened a little but did not get up.

"I loved you since we were young, and since I saw you again I knew it was love," whispered Yami in Yugi's ear.

"You exaggerate," blushed Yugi.

"You have made me happier than anyone else in my life."

"Even your mother?"

"Yes."

Yugi was too busy looking at Yami's arms that had somehow wrapped around his middle and he could feel Yami breathing on his neck. It would normally give him a disconcerting feeling, but he felt more secure because he trusted Yami.

Yugi was breathing through his mouth. Yami began to stroke Yugi's middle. Yugi's breathing increased. Yugi turned around and stared right into Yami's eyes. Perhaps because it was the hour, maybe the too peaceful amber glow, maybe Yugi could no restrain himself, or most likely Yami just seemed more attractive to him, whatever the reason Yugi found himself in a kiss with pharaoh Yami II!

He broke off immediately, what was he thinking? He had gotten one step forward, and now he was two steps behind.

"I'm sorry," Yugi apologised.

"Don't be it was nice," Yami smiled his forehead against Yugi's.

Yugi tried to uncurl Yami's arms.

"Oh no, you're not getting away from me again," Yami said in a playful mood.

Yugi stopped trying to get away, normally he would struggle and cry for help, with all sorts of thoughts going through his head, but with Yami…Yami seemed to be more noble and secure, also Yugi had perfect trust in Yami.

Yugi blushed and sat still, "can't we…can't we talk?" he hoped that was the right thing to say and do.

"Very well…what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know" giggle Yugi. "I'm just trying to be noble-like you."

"I'm sick of being noble, it gets me nowhere and it makes people scared of me."

"I think that might be the pharaoh side of you Yami."

Yami laughed "I love talking to like this…I love talking to you full stop," Yami said embarrassed.

"Do you really love me sir?"

"Yes…and don't call me sir it makes me feel pervy!"

"Your pervy enough already…well not really pervy more like a love sick pharaoh."

"Well I am in love" smiled Yami. "Your so kind heart and beauty I had no chance."

Yugi blushed again.

Yami kissed Yugi's forehead. Yugi closed his eyes.

"I love you so much" whispered Yami.

"I love you too" whispered Yugi.

Yami began to stroke Yugi's cheek. Yugi shook a little.

"You're so tiny" whispered Yami beginning to kiss Yugi's collar bone. Yugi's eyes watered a little. Yugi then did the most embarrassing thing he could have done in that second, he nearly fainted. Yami quickly grabbed Yugi Justin time. He put his hand in the back of Yugi's neck and got his legs, managing to pick Yugi up.

Yami laid Yugi down on his be. Yugi looked up at Yami hanging on his arm. They stared at each other for a long time.

"I keep telling the council to let the servants have more food" whispered Yami.

Yugi could not say anything out of embarrassment. "I'm sorry" Yugi whispered, "I never usually faint."

"It's not your fault" replied Yami "you barley touch the ground anyway."

Yugi blushed again. "If there was a prize for the best charmer you'd win it with flying colours."

"Look whose talking" Yami spluttered.

Yugi smiled Yami smiled back. Yugi hugged Yami hard. Yami lie on the bed next to him, and put his arms around Yugi as well. Yugi lay his head on Yami's shoulder and fell asleep along with Yami.


	13. I Just Want To Try One Thing

The Slave and His Pharaoh

THANK YOU TO ALL HE REVIEWERS OUT THERE WHO HAVE REVIEWED MY PIECE OF LITRITURE!!!!!

Chapter Thirteen: I Just Want To Try One Thing.

"Pharaoh, Pharaoh, Pharaoh?"

Yugi's eyes snapped open. Yami was asleep as well. Yugi gently shook Yami. Yami's arms tightened around Yugi.

"Yami."

"Hmmmmmm?" Yami halved opened his eyes.

"Yami, help. Someone's calling for you," whispered Yugi.

Yami opened his yes.

"Pharaoh" called the voice of a man.

"A moment, please Manhad."

Yugi crawled under Yami's bed.

"Pharaoh" Manhad called, "there is a meeting of the corn and you're a quarter of an hour late."

"I'll be down in a second."

"Oh there is another thing oh pharaoh, a slave has escaped, and shall I set the slave catchers and the dogs on him."

Yugi looked out of Yami's window and saw it was morning. Yugi felt sick he knew he was in big, big, big, big trouble and danger.

"Very well Manhad."

Yugi heard Manhad bow and walk out of the room. Yugi covered his face. He then felt Yami gently tap him.

"Yugi?"

Yugi let out a sob, what was he going to do?

"Oh Yugi, I am sorry, this is my own entire fault."

"Oh Yami" sobbed Yugi.

Yami lay under the bed next to Yugi.

"WHERE HAVE **YOU **BEEN!?!" exploded the priest Seto, when he saw Yugi sneak into the kitchen.

"We-well…um…Th-the thing i-is…" stuttered Yugi.

"He's for it" whispered Jou, "I've never seen Seto sooooo angry!"

"WELL BOY?" shouted Seto.

"I wa-was …I wa-was" whimpered Yugi.

"He was helping me" said Ishizu suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

Yugi blinked at her astounded. Ishizu winked at him.

"So why did **YOU **not tell**ME**? **MY **lady?"

Ishizu thought for a while, she had obviously not thought this through.

"I knew" shouted Ryou, "I thought I told you."

"Alright **YOU** got away with it this time but be more careful in the future! OR ELSE!" shouted an angry Seto.

**Later**

"Thank you" whispered Yugi to Ryou after thanking Ishizu.

"Know this," hissed Ryou "I didn't change my view of this, and I didn't do it for you I did it for her!"

Yugi did not see Yami for another week and he hated. Ishizu obviously felt the same way as Ryou.

But one day; he saw Ishizu in the doorway.

"He wants to see you tonight."

Sure enough that night Yugi was scampering after Ishizu that night. Before he walked through the door Ishizu stopped him.

"Yugi, I'm going to bed but I don't want myself or Ryou in that situation again, so please actually get out of his room tonight! Good night!"

"Good night" whispered Yugi.

Ishizu walked away down the dark corridor. Yugi walked through the door. Yami looked up and smiled at him. Yugi sat down in his usual chair.

"I wanted to see if you were alright" Yami stated "When I came back after the meeting and you weren't there I got Ishizu to cover for you."

"I'm fine" said Yugi, "I was a little shaken but not stirred."

"I'm glad."

There was a silence for a while.

"I just want to try one thing" Yami whispered very quietly so Yugi could pretend he hadn't heard it.

Yugi got up and walked over to him.

"I'm sorry if this is too fast for you" said Yami. Yugi felt himself being pulled onto Yami's lap, and the next thing he knew he and Yami had locked lips together. Yugi felt his tongue dancing with Yami's; feeling Yami's caressing tongue stroking his moist mouth, as if making a map so his tongue would never get lost.

Yugi put his arms around Yami's neck. They both slide sideways onto the bed before they both knew what had happened. They broke free from each others mouths; only leaving a line of saliva which soon broke. They both stared at each other both wondering what to do next. Yami reached out a hand and began to run his fingers through Yami's hair. Yugi breathed out. Yami put his chin on Yugi's head and pulled him forward. Yugi began to shakily, gradually, began to feel Yami's heart. Yami picked up Yugi's hand and kissed it. Yami also began to lovingly stroke Yugi's side. Yugi buried his head in Yami's chest listening to Yami's hear beat, hanging onto a handful of Yami's clothes and just listened. Yugi suddenly jerked away.

"Yugi?" Yami said getting up. "What is it?"

"I-I just don't see how we can be together."

"Yugi."

"It's not the class difference, it's that I feel like I know you, but then I remember I don't."

Yami chucked as he sat up next to Yugi. "No harm in that I suppose; now let me see, my favourite colours blue, my favourite food is ostrich, my favourite jewel is sapphire, my favourite animal is a cat, my favourite person is you of course…happy?"

"Yes" said Yugi sternly but a laugh was playing on his lips.

"I like talking to you" said Yami his face suddenly very close to Yugi's.

Yugi decided to play hard to get and edged away. "I heard" he smiled.

"You listen you don't talk and talk for hours like some other people."

"Oh" mumbled Yugi.

"That's a compliment silly!" smiled Yami; he entwined his fingers into Yugi's.

"I know" Yugi said blushing; he was still new this being loved thing.

"Yugi?" Yami said suddenly serious, Yugi blinked at him was this the same man?

"Do you love me properly…not just because I'm pharaoh, many women have and…I've always bounced back because…I've never really loved them…properly…but you…I love you with every fibre of my being…and if you don't return my feelings I'd rather die."

Yugi took Yami's face in his hands staring at him in the eyes. "Do you see me?" Yugi asked.

Yami looked down but nodded.

"Then hear this master, I love you, with all my heart and I ask one thing of you, to live and laugh and be happy whatever your choice." (I've written this scene so cheesy it's a sauce. Don't worry for those who are finding this scene too sweet it will stop soon. )

Yami smiled at Yugi, was that a tear in his eyes?

"Yugi" he whispered.

"Yes."

"Can you do just one thing for me (nod from Yugi)…Kiss me?"

Yami placed his lips on Yugi's; his mouth was closed as well as his eyes. Yugi moaned slightly as the kiss soon turned passionate when they both opened there mouths together. Yugi though too soon pulled away.

"Yugi…What is it?" Yami asked concerned.

"I have to go" smiled Yugi getting up.

"I've heard that before" Yami said looking down.

"This time I'll come back."

"You did last time."

"Well…this time more easily."

Yami smiled at him but looked down. "Yugi, I know why your nervous, well I'm nervous too; but I think this has become too intense and dangerous."

"I'm not scared" 'no I'm terrified' Yugi thought.

"Yeah right."

"I know you won't hurt me or kill me."

Yami was silent for a moment then he smiled a cunning smile.

"Yami?" Yugi said wearily.

Yugi did not know what happened next but suddenly he felt like he was flying, (he thought afterward Yami must have pounced at him) and Yami was suddenly on his back with Yugi on top of him (Yugi also realised Yami protected him by turning in mid pounce and taken the fall impact). Yami had a I-Told-You-So look on his face.

"You were saying?"

"You're a dangerous, demented, sex-manic pharaoh" Yugi said cracking a smile.

"Hey, hey, hey, not so much of the sex manic, we've only kissed" Yami smiled "twice times for that matter."

"Okay but your still dangerous and demented pharaoh, and well, I still love you" smiled Yugi.

Yami smiled up at Yugi and gently pressed Yugi against him, earning a couple of rewarding squeaks. Yugi laid on him for at least another thirty minutes. When he looked out the window he saw the moon going down.

"I've got to go now Yami."

Yami looked out of the window too obviously wondering if he could keep Yugi beside him a little longer, but then sighed obviously beaten. "Very well."

Yugi smiled kissed Yami's lips as he got up, and walked towards the door, but Yami swung him around and kissed him again. Yugi put his arms around Yami's head and whispered in Yami's ear: "I Love You."

Saying his true feelings: "I Love You" to Yami was getting easier every time.

AWWWW!! Well this is the longest chapter I've written!! I hope many of my readers didn't find this chapter too: sweet, pointless or perverted as I fear some may feel after they've read this. But I thought it was okay, AND I SWEAR THERE IS A POINT TO THIS CHAPTER, in Yami and Yugi's relationship growth. And yes Yugi went back to his room minutes later to have a two hour sleep.


	14. The Wrong Eyes

The Slave And His Pharaoh

**Thank you for Reading And hopefully thank you for Reviewing!! Now On With The Slave And His Pharaoh!!**

Chapter Fourteen: The Wrong Eyes

Yugi was whistling as he chopped the carrots for the stew.

"Someone looks happy" muttered Ryou smiling, who was also in a good mood because Ishizu had said shyly to him: "Thank you"; and then pecked him on the cheek before leaving.

"Life's been good to me" smiled Yugi dreamily.

Ishizu suddenly appeared. "Tonight?" asked Yugi. Ishizu nodded.

Yugi tiptoed out of his room and walked into Yami's room. By now he knew the way so well he could do it in the dark. Yugi came to Yami's room. He shyly knocked on the door.

"Come" he heard from inside. Yugi smiled and walked in. Yami was reading, he looked up and smiled at Yugi.

"Hello Yugi" Yami greeted smoothly.

"Hello"

Yami quickly got up and wrapped his arms around Yugi. They both sat on the bed.

"I thought we agreed not too often" whispered Yugi.

"I couldn't wait" said Yami beginning to kiss Yugi's shoulder; "wow! You're really soft!"

"Shut up!" said a very red Yugi. Yami smiled too gently breathing on Yugi's neck.

Their eyes met and the next thing they knew, they were passionately kissing. Yugi fell backwards and he found himself on his back. They stared at each other for a while.

"You're so beautiful" whispered Yami.

"Look whose talking" Yugi replied.

Yami began to run his fingers through his hair. Yugi got one of Yami's hands and kissed it. Yami began to rest his head against Yugi's neck. They heard a noise outside.

"That's degusting you can't kiss the pharaoh" laughed Atemu.

Yugi jumped out of his skin, so did Yami.

"Atemu what are you doing?"

"I felt like looking at on my brother, I'm glad I did now."

"Atemu you can't tell anyone."

"Or what?"

Yugi didn't want to hear any more, he ran from the room, he heard Atemu shout after him, but Yugi couldn't hear it. He jumped into his bed and shut his eyes tight trying and failing to sleep.

"Are you okay?" asked Ryou for the sixth time that day. Yugi nodded for the sixth time.

"You haven't said a word" said Ryou, "…what happened?" he whispered.

"It's over" whispered Yugi; it was the first thing he had said. At every little noise Yugi would jump, he hadn't seen Ishizu, what is she was in trouble? And the inspection was today. What if the wrong person came?

Ishizu came in Yugi relaxed, but then Ishizu walked out. Yugi followed her; his feet doing it more than his head.

"Ishizu?"

"Yugi…what is it?"

"Have you seen the pharaoh?"

"Yes, he's having a meeting, of using elephants in working life."

"Ishizu, I mean spoken to him." said Yugi carrying a vase of water she had put down.

"No, he rushed off but that's not unusual…Yugi?"

"Hmmmmmmmm?"

"What happened?"

"Well…it's a long story."

"Try me."

Yugi told her about Atemu had seen him in Yami's room (he had left out the kissing and the lying on Yami's bed). Ishizu opened her mouth when Yugi heard something that made him rush back.

"INSPECTION!!"

'Thank Ra, Seth (A/N I did some research and found out in the ancient Egypt series of Yu-gi-oh Seto was named: Seth) the Priest took the inspection, today' thought Yugi later that night everyone was sleeping.

Something was wrong he could tell, but what? He heard something but he was too tired to see. Then something began to tickle his feet. He smiled and tried to kick it. He felt no one. Now that was strange. He suddenly felt a low hiss. Yugi woke up suddenly; Atemu was in the door way giving him his cold smile.

"Nighty-Night" he said slowly.

Yugi felt a violent pain in his foot. A red and yellow snake was around his ankle its fangs sunk into his foot. The pain shot through him again. He gasped and fell back. Atemu was still looking at him.

"Help me please" gasped Yugi he already made little noise.

Atemu lay next to Yugi on the bed. He put his face right up next to Yugi's face. "No" Atemu whispered slowly in Yugi's ear. Atemu then sat on top of Yugi, Yugi gasped. (A/N I didn't know whether to have a rape scene or not; so make of this what you will, please vote whether you want one or not-if you don't then Yami might not find out which ever and I'll act like this never happened).

Yugi felt tears in his eyes and on his cheeks. Atemu left not taking the snake. Yugi with the last of his strength whispered: "Yami…Yami?"

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R Oh and don't forget to vote on Atemu's actions!!! XD


	15. Love That Hurts

The Slave And His Pharaoh

Thank you to all of those people who have voted ^^! If you can't see yourself on the table then you probably said both or you didn't vote in time SORRY! ^^ And hereeeee are the results:

Yugixyamiyaoilover: against

Kuroneko571: against

Paz-nd-Prongz: for

Lemonxlime: for

Tickletimetelly: for

Taichi: for

Spirit writer: for

Spyncr: for

XxxYuki-MoutoxxX: for

Hiyou: for

YamiTaichi: for

I think it is pretty conclusive what the public wants^^! Sorry to those who lost! I felt sorry for those people really against the rape scene, so I decided to go with a compromise. Also in my "Dear Fans" letter I wrote that this was to be released on June 12th when my exams were nearly over, but since 10th June is my birthday I decided to give a gift to "The Slave And His Pharaoh" fans, and I'm sorry for cutting off the story on a cliff hanger, BUT IT'S BACK NOW. Now on with: "The Slave And His Pharaoh!

Sorry! It's not my birthday yet but I just cant wait.

**A SMALL WARNING WHICH YOU MUST READ, IF YOU WISH TO PROCEED! THE NEXT CHAPTER HOLDS STRONG VIOLENCE AND MILD SEX REFRENCE…THIS STRETCHES RATING "T" TO THE LIMIT! If you want me to re-rate please tell me and not report me. **

Chapter fifteen: Love That Hurts

Atemu then sat on top of Yugi, Yugi gasped. He laughed at Yugi's expression. Yugi flinched at the sound.

Yugi felt Atemu put his hand up Yugi's thigh. Yugi stared at Atemu with large eyes. Atemu chuckled darkly. He didn't say a word but his eyes said enough to Yugi: I'm going to hurt you.

Atemu smiled crookedly down at Yugi, he then leaned down and whispered: "If you can't guess, I going to do what Yami should have established to you a long time ago."

Atemu took a fist full of Yugi's uniform and pulled it until it ripped down the middle of his chest. This served as a chain reaction to Yugi he began struggling away from Atemu, trying to push the psycho off of him, Atemu laid his knees on Yugi's arms painfully pinning him down, Atemu didn't worry too much about Yugi's legs which were getting increasingly numb from the snake bite.

Atemu kissed Yugi hard on his lips, Yugi was sure he had bruised. Atemu then began to kiss Yugi all the way down, to Yugi's belly; Yugi shook and whimpered at Atemu's horrible touch. Atemu worked his way up stopping at Yugi's navel, which he playfully nibbled and sucked, this resulted in more struggling and squeals from Yugi.

Atemu grinned at Yugi. He then began nibbling and biting Yugi's stomach, resulting in Yugi arching his back, Atemu managed at last to draw blood, he licked it up like it was cold milk, sucking hungrily. (A/N No, Atemu is not a vampire, he's just a big-rapping-psychopath-prince). At last Atemu began working his way back up Yugi, Yugi in the mean time were squeaking and whimpering, his chest and stomach flinching. Yugi tried to scream but one of Atemu's hands was holding his throat in a painful grip (the other was caressing/scratching Yugi's thigh going higher and higher).

Tears went down Yugi's cheeks; he closed his eyes and prayed. Atemu was up to Yugi's chest, he went to Yugi's right and began to bite Yugi's nipple, Yugi let out a quiet scream, the harder Atemu bite the higher the octave Yugi's voice rose. Atemu grinned at Yugi; he carried on his journey up Yugi.

At last when he was up to Yugi's face, Atemu smirked and licked his lips trying to get the last of Yugi's blood off of his mouth. He bent his head again this time whispering: "Well the fun parts over, let's start this entertainment".

Yugi struggled, whimpered shook trying every thing to get free. He stared at his tormentor his large eyes filling with tears. Atemu smiled at him evilly, he then raised Yugi's legs to his waist.

"Any last words?" asked Atemu smirking.

Yugi blinked tears down his face, trying to wriggle out of Atemu's grasp. "Atemu, please" he barley whispered.

Atemu cackled, he bent his head to Yugi's ear, so he was pressed to Yugi and whispered: "No, in fact I hope it does hurt…for you." He let out a final laugh, kissed Yugi and nibbled at Yugi's ear, which made Yugi squeak.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!"

Atemu looked up shocked, Yugi let out a sigh of relief. For in the doorway was Yami,

who was very shocked, which turned to anger, which turned to rage, Yami who obviously figured out what was happening. Before Atemu could move he was given a blow in the eye, which sent him to the floor. Yami leapt at Atemu: punching, kicking and smacking Atemu, until Atemu couldn't defend himself anymore. Yugi dazedly sat up looking at the scene: Atemu was on the floor blood coming out of his mouth and nose, Yami had also delivered a black eye to him.

"You sick-twisted-psycho-filthy-rapping-SNAKE!" Yami roared at him.

Yugi knew he'd kill Atemu. He was sure of it. He saw Yami had a knife in his belt, and it would take seconds for him to use it.

"Yami" Yugi croaked at him, "don't"

Yami who was glaring down on Atemu, heard Yugi and remembered him and also remembered Yugi was the top priority here. His features soften, not completely, but enough to stop the kill in his eyes. He let go of Atemu.

"I'll deal with you later, but for now, get out of my sight."

Atemu slithered away from Yami, looked at Yugi, glared at him, but then left.

When Atemu, was out of Yugi's room, Yami walked carefully and slowly made his way to Yugi, so as not to frighten Yugi. He sat down beside him.

"Yugi…?" Yami whispered.

Yugi realised he was crying, and shaking. He sniffed.

"Oh Yugi come here." Yami waited for Yugi to shuffle painfully to him, then he gently put his arms around him, "I'm sorry Yugi, I'm so sorry. If I had only gotten here sooner."

Yugi tired to say something but Atemu had held his throat so hard that it hurt to even breathe.

"Don't speak Yugi your in shock" Yami said, he wasn't even looking at Yugi, Yami had perched his chin on Yugi's head. "Try to relax, your all tense." He said finally looking at Yugi in the eye.

Yugi nodded weakly, his leg and body was hurting so much.

Yami blinked at him, and it seemed as if he was finally looking at Yugi. Yami took a deep breath and did a small smile (A/N not a toothy smile, not a weak smile, not a happy smile, just a small sad smile) at Yugi and kissed his forehead.

He lifted Yugi slowly up onto his lap, and began to fiddle with Yugi's shirt trying to re-tie it together. Seeing how Atemu had ripped it so badly he put Yugi back on the bed and stood up. Yugi did panic a little then, thinking Yami was going to leave him, so he took a fistful of Yami's shirt.

Yami kissed his fist, and whispered: "I'm not leaving you Yugi, just be patient." He went outside for two minutes and returned holding a new slave robe in Yugi's size. He went back to Yugi and gave it to him, but it became apparent that Yugi was still in shock, and he was in pain. Yami sighed, he went behind Yugi (he concentrated on Yugi's spin), and ripped off the last of the robe (this made Yugi squeak) and quickly flung back on the new one.

Yami felt Yugi shaking and went back to Yugi's front and hugged him, gently rocking him.

"I'm here, I'm here, I'm here, I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise."

Yugi snuggled into Yami's chest and at last stopped the tears and hiccupped cutely. Yami inspected Yugi until he found Yugi's leg. Yugi's leg had turned black from the snake bite, the flesh seemed to be dieing very quickly, and Yugi was going…fast. (A/N I have no knowledge of snake bites, and all the ones I did know killed people instantly, I wanted Atemu to have a snake that killed people very painful and slowly.).

Yami gasped at the wound, and then looked at Yugi with large eyes.

"Yugi" Yami whispered shaking Yugi, Yugi opened his eyes and stared at Yami.

"What is it?" Yugi managed to croak, he then saw his leg.

"Yami…"he whispered but looking at the leg made him feel more nauseous then ever. "Yami" he whispered again before falling unconscious.

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R

THANK YOU! FOR WAITING! FOR PART 15! THE NEXT ONE WILL COME OUT QUICKER I SWEAR!


	16. A Deep Nightmare

The Slave And His Pharaoh

Guess whose back? Back again. Yugi and Yami's back. Guess whose back? Guess whose back?

Sorry I had to get that off my chest XD!

Anyway! Back to the story.

Chapter Sixteen: A Deep Nightmare

Yugi was still in a deep sleep, his blood had been cleaned but it had taken Yami the rest of the night (A/N Yami didn't know what to do so he messed up a lot). It took all night and most of the morning for people to figure out Yugi was missing. (A/N Yami couldn't tell anyone of course and anyone else who HAPPENED TO BE IN YUGI'S ROOM AT NIGHT! This would result in danger for that person). So Yami had to wait under Yugi's bed, for the discovery of Yugi. Yugi was carried off to Manah and Seth by Ryou and Jou. This left Yami under the bed.

"Why did you do it to him?" Yami shouted walking into Atemu's room.

"Nice to see you" smirked Atemu.

"Atemu, don't you dare try me! Yugi's fighting for his life! You tried to-to-to _touch him. _So don't do you're: I'm Mr Hard act on me NOW!" raged Yami banging his fists on the table.

"Yami he's a worthless runt who's a slave, there slaves for a reason: Ra made them to supplement us. Just because you're frigid doesn't mean-"

Yami hit Atemu in the cheek (hard).

"You just don't know when to shut up do you?" Yami snarled at Atemu grabbing Atemu's collar, "Why do you hate me so much? And why torture him? Why?" Yami cried his expression suddenly softening, "What have I done to you."

"Well, Yugi is the card I was looking for! You care about him a lot! And so I can make you miserable, thus my revenge for you, for being Pharaoh…and not me."

"You're despicable" snarled Yami.

"I know!" smiled Atemu.

Yami made to hit Atemu again, but Ishizu came out of nowhere and grabbed Yami's fist.

"No Yami!"

"Why should I?"

"He has followers, They will only take so much more or they'll kill you."

"Go on hit me again" snarled Atemu.

"He needs you alive" she whispered. "He needs you to make him Pharaoh next otherwise it will go to the council."

Yami lowered his fist slowly and left Atemu sulking. Yami was angry as well, he needed to let off steam (A/N that didn't result with Atemu on a mummy slab).

"Atemu! You are banished from my palace, my country, and" he grabbed Atemu by the hair, "if you DARE to come within a FOOT of Yugi again or if Yugi dies, I will ripe off your stomach, one gut at a time, I have nothing else to lose."

Yugi was still in a deep sleep, his blood had been cleaned but it had taken the rest of the night and late morning before people noticed he was missing and by the time they looked in on him.

Yugi had been moved to the slave medical room (A/N Mummifying and medical room all in one). That night Yami found and sneaked into Yugi's room.

Yami lay on the bed next to Yugi.

"Please get well" he whispered in Yugi's ear, "I waited eleven years for you I can't spend a life time without you."

He kissed Yugi's cheek and began to stroke Yugi's side.

"I'll stay with you" he whispered.

Yugi smiled a little to himself.

Yugi woke up with Manah looking down on him.

"….He may lose his leg Seth."

"**I** Suppose **I** Will Have To Pray For **HIM**."

"Don't trouble yourself."

Seth grunted did a holy gesture, then left leaving Yugi groaning. Manah put a painful herb and left Yugi as well (A/N that's right kids! When someone is dying, don't help them just leave them!).

Yugi sat up and looked at his leg. It was swollen and bandaged. He laid down groaning. What would happen to him if he lost his leg? He knew what he'd go to the knackers if not already he half expected to be dragged off in less than an hour.

Yugi heard a creak in the hall he looked around. It was night it had been, minutes, hours, days, months or even years for all knew.

He heard a noise and sat up.

Yami was in the doorway.

Yugi nearly died from a heart attack thinking it was Atemu.

"Y-Yami?"

"Yugi."

Yugi nodded.

He suddenly felt Yami picked him up and hugged him hard.

"I thought I lost you" whispered Yami.

"So did I" whispered Yugi.

Yugi hung on Yami's sleeve. Yugi gently sobbed into Yami's chest. Yami rubbed Yugi's back gently and slowly.

"I'm going to die aren't I?" Yugi squeaked.

Yami blinked down at him, "Yugi, I won't let you die. I love you."

"But Yami, Atemu will kill me, or rape me whatever comes last…and I…can't walk."

Yami did a low chuckle, making Yugi quake a little. "Come on" he smiled pulling Yugi up into a bridal style hold. Yugi squeaked at him wide eyed.

Yami carried Yugi outside (A/N don't ask how they walk through the palace without anyone seeing them), and took him to their field.

Yami sat down; Yugi was still on Yami's lap.

"So you can't walk" he humoured.

Yami stood up taking Yugi with him. Yami slide his feet under Yugi's pulling him up .Yami smoothly held Yugi against him, never breaking eye contact from him. Yugi blushed embarrassed, making Yami smile a little. He silently put his arm around Yugi's back pulling him closer until their bodies where pressed together.

Yami did a step forward bringing Yugi. Yami and Yugi did a funny waltz together, going forward, backwards, to the right, to the left, to the left. Yugi had his arms around Yami's neck blushing.

Yami nuzzled Yugi's neck smiling "Yugi, I won't let you die, I won't let anyone hurt you, and I won't let my brother touch you again." He whispered nuzzerling against Yugi's nose.

Yugi laid his head against Yami's chest, purring a little. Yugi felt safe for the first time in months.

The two of them stayed like that hugging each others, the small one pressed against another boy's chest who had his head against the smaller head, swaying gently together to their own private waltz.

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&&R&R&R&R

I know the final scene was a bit of a big lipped Alligator moment, but I wanted a bonding moment for the two lovers. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAnd I need more excuses for a romantic moment…I'm such a girl.

P.S This may seem the end buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut it's not…trust me.


	17. Touch Me

The Slave And His Pharaoh

Thanks to all of the people who were kind enough to review this and my past chapters! I know many people are freaked out by Atemu and gross, but this is a song that sums him up, Take it Atemu! :

"When the Devil is too busy  
And Death's a bit too much  
They call on me by name you see,  
For my special touch.  
To the Gentlemen I'm Miss Fortune  
To the Ladies I'm Sir Prize  
But call me by any name  
Any way it's all the same

I'm the fly in your soup  
I'm the pebble in your shoe  
I'm the pea beneath your bed  
I'm a bump on every head  
I'm the peel on which you slip  
I'm a pin in every hip  
I'm the thorn in your side  
Makes you wriggle and writhe

And it's so easy when you're evil  
This is the life, you see  
The Devil tips his hat to me  
I do it all because I'm evil  
And I do it all for free  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need

While there's children to make sad  
While there's candy to be had  
while there's pockets left to pick  
While there's grannies left to trip down the stairs  
I'll be there, I'll be waiting 'round the corner  
It's a game. I'm glad I'm in it  
'Cause there's one born every minute

And it's so easy when you're evil  
This is the life, you see  
The Devil tips his hat to me  
I do it all because I'm evil  
And I do it all for free  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need

I pledge my allegiance, to all things dark  
And I promise on my damned soul  
To do as I am told, Lord Beelzebub  
Has never seen a soldier quite like me  
Not only does his job, but does it happily.

I'm the fear that keeps you awake  
I'm the shadows on the wall  
I'm the monsters they become  
I'm the nightmare in your skull  
I'm a dagger in your back  
An extra turn upon the rack  
I'm the quivering of your heart  
A stabbing pain, a sudden start.

And it's so easy when you're evil  
This is the life, you see  
The Devil tips his hat to me  
I do it all because I'm evil  
And I do it all for free  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need  
And I do it all for free  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need  
And I do it all for free  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need

It gets so lonely being evil  
What I'd do to see a smile  
Even for a little while  
And no one loves you when you're evil  
I'm lying through my teeth!  
Your tears are all the company I need"

(Applause and boo's+hisses for Atemu)This was: A Big Lipped Alligator Moment!

Anyway I had to do that because this is a very special, The Slave And His Pharaoh. Because I'm so close of my 100 reviews, to many big names that may not seem a lot, but to me, this is a huge deal so if I get a 100 reviews I thought I could do a sort of treat for my reviewers. Plus This chapter I've been building up for long I didn't think I'd actually get to this, This wouldn't have been possible is none of my lovely reviewers hadn't of pressed that button and reviewed my story. Thank you to all that have reviewed,

Chapter seventeen: Touch me

Yugi looked at his leg which Manah was bandaging up.

"Well your leg has fully healed I just don't get it. Ra be thanked…Maybe it was me."

Yugi smiled to himself no one knew that every night Yami would help him walk, this was done by first by the waltz walk, that turned to walking arms linked together on romantic walks (this was a deleted scene but it was a bit of a Big Lipped Alligator Moment). After a month of this therapy, Yugi began to get feeling beck in his legs, and walk more easily.

Yugi was soon taken back to his old dormitory. He didn't see Yami for a while after that (A/N no I'm not going to write it…Okay I'll write it…sigh), but every night he'd dream about Yami, touching him, feeling him, licking him. The first time he dreamed about that, he'd woke up hard and nearly screamed the palace down.

Apart from Yugi's perverted and embarrassing dreams at night, the days came and ended naturally, in fact it was quieter because Atemu was gone. Ryou was more cheerful as well, not for the reason that Atemu was gone, but when ever Ishizu came into the kitchen (she did most of the inspections now), Ryou would always say:

"Hello Miss Ishizu (when they became firmer friends he had given her the nick name "Madge")."

When Ishizu and Ryou became more and more friendly with each other, Yugi and Ryou's relationship wasn't as close as before, and one night:

_Ryou and Ishizu were together cleaning up the kitchen._

"_So you've only been here for a couple of years. Where did you come from?"_

"_Oh I have been a slave for ten years; I came from Britain, from the mud huts drinking hot water and a splash of milk (A/N my sister told me to tell my readers that not all British people drinks tea, in fact I hate the stuff!), that was until the Persians came and took my village to the slave market. Then I became a slave, for a man called Bakura he kept me as a bondage slave."_

"_Oh…I'm sorry."_

"_Don't worry Madge. I don't care; I'm here now aren't I? How was your life?"_

"_I was married by my father to a merchant, I hated him. But after five years of a painful marriage my brothers killed him. But to give me a clean slate the pharaoh offered me a life here." _

"_I'm sorry…"_

_Ryou put his arm around Ishizu hugging her against him. She raised herself up so she could kiss his lips; Ryou stared at her wide eyed he then wrapped his arms around her. (A/N here's one thing you thought you'd never read in this fan fic: a man kissing a woman! Ryou! You're just confused)._

_Yugi smiled at the two of them, they deserved some happiness._

Ishizu walked into the kitchen and went up to Yugi.

"Yugi, Yami wants to see you tonight."

Yugi nodded.

Ryou passed her and: quick as sea biscuit he pecked her on the neck. Ishizu could only blush with Ryou.

That night Yugi walked into Yami's room. Yugi was suddenly kissed hard on the lips by Yami, Yugi stared at Yami wide eyed utterly surprised. Yami's hands went on Yugi's body feeling Yugi's back and bottom. Yami at last released Yugi.

"Hello" Yami whispered to Yugi.

"Hi" Yugi blushed, "Don't we usually talk for hours then we kiss?" Yugi smiled at Yami putting his arms around Yami's neck.

Yami chuckled and nuzzled Yugi's neck, his arms hung loosely around Yugi's body.

"Sire you would spend you're time with a slave" smiled Yugi. Pressing his head against Yami's chest.

"Hmmmmmmmm….Yes!"

Yugi giggled a little. They stared at each other. Yami kissed Yugi again; Yugi this time closed his eyes. Yami licked Yugi's lipped begging for an entrance to his mouth, Yugi obeyed and opened his mouth. Yami's hands and arms went against Yugi's clothing Yugi's body. Yugi moaned when he felt Yami leaned against Yugi; gently Yami pushed Yugi and himself down on his bed, Yugi beneath him.

They laid there kissing and twisting on Yami's sheets. They at last parted breathing deeply.

"Yugi," Yami whispered "Can I…" he said placing his hand on Yugi's thigh/waist.

Yugi breathed out, Oh the Gods, he had been fearing this day for a while (A/N when Yami felt his urge to…to…do that to him), apart from Atemu's abuse to him, he'd never made love with anyone before.

"You're the pharaoh; you can do what ever you want to me."

Yami stared at Yugi for a while. He then rolled off of Yugi and slide off the bed.

"Yami?" Yugi asked slowly, Yami was looking out of his window, "Yami? Are you angry?"

"Yes." Yugi flinched at Yami's tone, not angry just bitter. "Yugi, I don't want to take advantage of you just because you're a slave and I'm the…the Pharaoh. I don't want to get laid to put some purpose in my life; I want to make love with the boy I love." He said turning to Yugi, "and if you're not ready to do it, then I won't stop loving you."

Yugi stared at Yami; he always thought this night had to drag by as quickly as possible.

But now, He relished the thought of getting under the covers with Yami!

"Yami," Yugi breathed, Yami turned and walked over to him so they where looking each other in the eye.

"Yami" he said hesitating "touch me."

They both knew what he meant.

"Yugi are you sure, we don't have to…"

Yugi grabbed Yami's lips and did a hard kiss on him.

"Yes" whispered Yugi.

Yami gently put his weight back on Yugi. "Please Yugi; don't make me do this to you, if you don't want to please tell me."

Yugi's one chance to say no. "Yes" he said.

Yami smiled at Yugi, he still saw the fear in Yugi's smile.

"Its okay" he whispered "I'm here with you, I'm with you."

Yami kissed Yugi, this time the two kissed more desperately, wanting so much to be one, and knowing that this was a once in a life time opportunity.

The beautiful the embraced the plain.

A/N This is not a lemon I will one day but not in this (This is because I find most sex scenes have a lot of build up but not much to supplement it) because of the rating, more of a lime (I think that's what it is I'm still new with this) so please if you don't like Yoai sex please skip it. AND THIS IS SO STRONG!

The two squirmed together on Yami's sheets, the new white ones made rustling sound as the two made there movements.

The slave wrapped his leg around the pharaoh's back. The pharaoh took off his jewellery and necklaces breaking most of the strings that attached them.

He sat on Yugi's lap looking down on him. Yugi began taking off his clothes, Yugi pulled it over his head, Yami helping him. Yugi blushed feeling very exposed. Yami pressed his body against Yugi, crossing his legs around Yugi's. He began, very slowly at first, Yami could feel Yugi flinch a little so he stopped, to supplement himself he kissed Yugi wherever he could feel skin. At last Yugi was ready and Yami began loving Yugi harder.

Yami breathed out going into Yugi. If the neither couldn't keep quiet they would moan into the pillow or each other.

The tanned inside the white.

The slave under the Pharaoh, until the Pharaoh pressed the slave against the wall, then rolling until he was under the slave.

The boy loving the boy.

The man lusting over the other man.

Yugi felt Yami.

Yami felt Yugi.

Touch….

Touching…

TOUCHING EACH OTHER-

Yami and Yugi gasped out reaching there climax. Yugi felt like fireworks were exploding inside his body, He grabbed Yami pressing him as close as he could to his body; Yugi raised his legs and legs as well. Yami was breathing harder looking up and the ceiling (A/N doing a dog facing forward stretch).

Yugi shakily looked up at Yami tears in his eyes. Yami was staring at Yugi also; he bent down kissing Yugi again for the last time. He managed to roll off Yugi to his side their arms around each other still.

Yugi and Yami nuzzled their heads together breathing hard the sweat on their faces and their shaking bodies.

"I love you Yugi."

"I love you Yami.

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R

Hey guys! Since this chapter is very special to me (and will result in 100 reviews!) I've decided to answer any questions any of my readers have. If you wonder what is up with that psycho Atemu? Or where the idea came from? The lives of characters (E.g. Yugi's family)? If you want a serious answer I will be. If you want a funny answer then I will be funny.

This may be a sink and blow thing but I need to do something to nominate this moment!

Sorry if I get a lot of hate mail for my big head thinking anyone will want to write questions. But I feel that any people with question will not get the full potential of the story I'm trying to tell.

Yugicanbesexy! XD


	18. In A Dark Place

The Slave And His Pharaoh

Okay deep breath, here it is guys the big one, where the story takes a dramatic turn, I hope my viewers stick to this story because the two aren't going to be together for much longer…

Chapter Eighteen: In a Dark Place

"He's worthless and we have to get ride of him" said Atemu talking to a couple of hooded people.

"Right," said Seth looking down marking a name on a list, "Yugi? The runt? Who was bitten by that snake?"

"Sell him to the next and harshest slave ship…Bakura?"

A hooded man took off his hood; he had white hair and a scar down his face.

"Fifty chickens." he grunted.

Atemu growled but gave him a gold piece.

Bakura took the coin. "I'll take this but I want the fifty chickens."

"Well I don't have any."

"Fifty gold pieces, twenty silver pieces and seventy bronze pieces."

Atemu grunted and nudged a hooded figure by him who chucked a purse at hi.

"Sire the lady Ishizu said that the pharaoh ordered that Yugi was to be kept at the palace for life" whispered Seth.

"Wonder why!" muttered Atemu sarcastically "well I don't care, and you shouldn't ever….unless your loyalty doesn't lie with us…Well I don't care, I'm the prince next in line and I pay all of you, so I say sell him, he won't be much good anyway, he's small for his age and he will always have a weakness in that leg. That will teach my brother."

"Very well I will bring Yugi in a work, and work on Yami on bringing you back into court" said Seto hastily.

"No tonight."

"Sir it would be difficult, nay! Impossible to get him tonight, for he's not in his room."

"Fine! What is the least amount of time will it take to get him on the ship without someone noticing."

"Three days."

"Fine. Meeting adorned."

Every one got up to leave.

"Seth, can I have a word with you…in private" asked Atemu.

Yugi was in his bed smiling and smelling his clothes and whether it still smelled of Yami, even though they had that very faithful night had happened three days ago, but he still thought he could smell Yami. No getting around it he was in love and he was still trying to figure out why but he had slept with the pharaoh!

He hadn't seen Yami since that night but that was safe, if they were seen together too often, and both happened to be missing it would make other people suspicious which would very bad news.

He was just dropping off when he felt someone picked him up and made stand up. He then felt a rope go around his wrists. He was still half asleep. He felt cape being put on and he was being led away. Yugi suddenly woke up properly he blinked around; he saw the slave market and a huge ship.

He struggled and ran.

"Yami," he screamed, "Yami Help Me!" Yugi screamed.

Yami was lying in his bed smiling, and smelling the sheets to see whether they still smelt of Yugi.

He suddenly heard a scream, it sounded like Yugi.

"Yugi?" he asked going down the corridor (A/N I Know it's stupid but go with it), He looked in Yugi's room but Yugi was gone. He looked around he suddenly saw Seth looking out of the window.

"Seth? Where's Yugi?"

"Gone, he was sold."

"What?"

"Sire, he's gone."

Yugi was running when suddenly, felt a net go over him and he rolled over, he laid there trying to get up. He felt someone pick him up from behind.

"I missed you Yugi" whispered Atemu in his ear.

Yugi gasped shaking hard. He felt Atemu press his hand down his chest and body.

"Yami's not here now it's just you and me" Atemu whispered in Yugi's ear, "you should have slept with me, and you should sleep with me now." Atemu pinched Yugi's flesh watching Yugi squirm, "But you have a boat to catch and I have a kingdom and brother to get."

He threw Yugi onto the ship. "Take special care of this one!" he said winking at the white haired man.

"Yes, sir but he's not my type."

Yugi saw the doors close on his freedom; he felt a chain and collar go around his neck, left in the darkness.

Yami was running through the village (I know my writing has gone down hill but I can't help it…ish).

"Yugi! Yugi?..."

There was no answer, he saw a ship leaving and there were no more slaves.

"No…" he whispered a tear went down his cheek. "NO!" He screamed his millennium puzzle lighting up.

He kneeled down, crying; as he saw the ship carrying Yugi going, further….and further….further away. Until it was gone.

"Yugi" he whispered, tears going down his face, "my Yugi, please….please….be back home now."

But we and soon Yami will know that Yugi was not there, he was on a dangerous, dirty, infectious, ship heading further and further away to a place full of pain and danger.

R&R&RR&R&R&R&RR&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R

Yeah….this is a very short and badly written chapter, but in my defence this is a hard chapter. I hope I don't lose any of my viewers because of the sudden plot twist.

Yugicanbesexy XD


	19. A Harsh Chain And An Empty Heart

The Slave And His Pharaoh

Okay, I have had a lot of reviews asking whether Yami will get Yugi back, and if they don't get back together they'll stop reading. Well this is the original story and if you don't like some separation, then you don't like it then you can't like the story.

Chapter Nineteen: A Harsh Chain And An Empty Heart

Yami sat on his bed thinking about Yugi, he had searched all night for Yugi, first in the palace all over, and then in the slave market asking around. Where had Yugi one? It wasn't like Yugi to walk away and leave. Had he ran away? Without a note? Had Atemu came in again and raped him? But how would Atemu get into the palace?

Yami shook his head 'where are you my Yugi?' he thought to him self. He lay down on his bed hoping that Yugi would be at his room tomorrow, he lay under his covers looking at the sun rise in his window, and he laid one of his pillows on it side.

Yami lay down beside the pillow.

"Good night my tiny one." He whispered in the pillows ear.

Yugi saw his freedom closing up, he suddenly heard Yami, and he made a dive out of the ship trying to run away. Suddenly an arrow went through his leg he fell down. Someone grabbed him and pulled him back on the ship. Yugi saw Yami glowing on the docks meters away, until he was dragged away.

Yugi woke up with a stiff thing on his leg, he looked it was a chain attached to the part of the ship.

"# Please the lord, but you don't really care for music do you…#"

"OH SHUT UP DUKE!"

"Have you got any better ideas of things to do? Now where was I/ Oh yeah! # Hallelujah, Hallelujah, hallelooooooooooUJAH#!"

Yugi looked at the male who was singing he had black hair and very green eyes (he looked like in other words the long lost bother of he JONAS brothers).

His friend who told his friend to shut up, looked about twelve a mop of black hair on his head, and something about him seemed like Seth.

Another was a girl with red hair who wasn't saying much.

The light was bad so Yugi could only take in so many fellow slaves but many of the creatures would never survive the journey let alone the destination.

Suddenly there was a thud, everyone looked up, someone was coming down the stairs.

Bakura walked down the ships stairs; he walked down the middle of the ships looking at all of them in turn. Bakura reached the end of the corridor.

"Okay listen up!" he shouted making them all jump and wish they where dead, "you're all on my slave ship, going to India, then Persia, to be sold never going to Egypt again. There's no food or water, except what we give you and you will be thankful for it. If you get sick may the Gods take pity on you!" shouted Bakura who looked like a lot like Ryou.

The ship began to move.

Yugi shivered into a corner thinking about Yami, and wishing he was with Yami.

"# She broke your throne, she cut your hair, and from…#"

"Excuse me" asked Yugi quietly.

"Yes? Look the singing thing is my thing I you don't like it then-"

"No I like that, but where are we?"

"We've been sold onto a slave ship" said the ten year old boy.

"Speak for yourself I was caught sealing" said the boy with the green eyes proudly.

"Who are you" asked Yugi.

"I'm Mokuba and the one with the heavenly voice is Duke."

"I'm Yugi."

"Arr!Your Yugi" said Mokuba.

"Ye-es."

"My brother Seth sold you, because prince Atemu ordered him, me because my brother was accused of being a traitor."

"Harsh" said Yugi feelingly.

"Try singing" said Duke putting his arm around Mokuba. "Hallelujah…#"

"Don't you now any other songs?" screamed Mokuba.

"No. #and from your mouth she drew the Hallelujah! Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, HALLELOOOOOOOOOUJAH!"

It was night time and Yugi felt sick, so he was still awake, the other slaves where fast asleep, or not moving….Yugi shivered.

"That was the best hours of my life" whispered Yami.

Yugi was suddenly in Yami's room lying in front of Yami, after their passionate hour. Yugi said nothing. The two had finally stopped shaking.

Yami began to kiss Yugi's back.

Yugi breathed out.

"I can't believe that my brother or Seth whips you nearly every inspection" whispered Yami kissing one of his scars. Yugi arched his back a little, Yami smiled and nuzzled his back licking his scars gently.

"I can't believe I just made love with you" whispered Yugi.

"Neither can I."

Yugi felt tears going down his face.

"What is it?" asked Yami rolling on top of Yugi.

"What am I doing?" asked Yugi sitting up onto his elbows, "I'm a slave, who's small for my age, not handsome and I'm in love with a Pharaoh whose he same sex as I am."

Yami smiled down at Yugi he was still lying on Yugi, "That's why I love you; I will always protect you and love you."

Yami gently kissed Yugi, the kiss deepened he rolled off of Yugi still kissing him. The kiss at last finished, Yami laid under the covers with Yugi, Yami nuzzled Yugi again. Yugi berried his face into Yami's chest.

"I love you" whispered Yami.

"I love you."

"I love you."

"I love you."

Yugi looked up and he was alone again, he tried to still feel Yami's harm, soft, gentle, arms around him but the moment had gone.

Yami was still lying behind his pillow.

"I love you Yugi, I will always love you" he whispered tears down his face.


	20. Fire Of My Past

The Slave And His Pharaoh

Hello! Hola! Bonjour! Chow! Howdy! Okay I'm going to stop before I get out of my depth. Okay many people have asked why the two lovers have been separated but, this is a journey they need to go on.

Chapter Twenty: Fire Of My Past

Yami was sitting on his throne looking out the window, his days usually spending staring into space and pining for Yugi. He spent his nights looking around the grounds and searching the palace: the dungeons, torture room, and Atemu's room. But nothing.

When he couldn't look any more he'd lie in his bed. The only way he could make himself sleep and satisfy himself, he took one of Yugi's robes and used it for a cuddle blanket, which he kept under his mattress (A/N Yami hasn't turned into a woose he's just sickening for Yugi, because the old Yami that used to beat up his brother and go to war, has imploded and he has no more reason to live, in fact you could say he's having a mini break down).

"Sire," Seto stated "I've been seeing your brother and-"

"Yes" Yami interrupted.

"What?"

"Yes, Atemu can return" Yami said losing interest.

"How di- never mind…but why?"

"Does it matter?"

"Ummmm, No….I'll go get him."

Yugi woke up to feel Yami's arms back around him.

"Yami?" he whispered opening his eyes and saw fire in front of him.

He was silent for a few minutes just watching it. Suddenly like his body suddenly computed it, he screamed:

"FIRE!"

Everyone woke up, there was a silence no one dared break the silence, and the most unlikely of them broke it:

"# Burn baby burn #" muttered Duke.

This was a sort of signal for every one began to pull onto their chains and screaming to be let out.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" shouted Mokuba.

"We need to get our chains off….now!" shouted a slave pulling on their chain.

All the slaves began to pull. Some were over take by the smoke or burned alive and where killed.

'I can't do this' thought Yugi 'I'm dead.'

'Yugi don't give up!' Yugi stiffened was that Yami? "Yugi I've waited eleven years for you, I'm not staying an eternity apart!"

Maybe it was the smoke, maybe it was because Yugi loved Yami more than ever, but he heard Yami's terrified shout in his head and ears.

Yugi got up and pulled and pulled until the chain on the wall broke away. Two things happened:

One: All the slaves connected to that wall were set free.

Two: The wall was part of the ship water gushed in. The slaves still chained to the opposite was drowned.

"At least the fires out" said a slave floating to the ceiling, (A/N what a **** that slave was).

"The ships sinking! We need to get out now!"

They all dived out the hole, except Yugi who could swim, he grabbed hold of a piece of wood, and he laid there shivering. The chain was pulling against his foot.

"Yugi please" he heard again. He didn't move, he felt the ceiling against his head "Yugi please I love you!" Yugi closed his eyes he took a deep breath and dived.

Yugi swam towards the surface; he felt someone grab his shoulder and pulled him to the surface, Yugi clambered out of the water onto a piece of drift wood that came from the ship.

He laid there choking all around him the other slaves where sitting on he piece of drift people.

"Yami?" he chocked looking at his saviour.

"No…I'm Mokuba and your lucky" laughed Mokuba smiling at him patting his back.

The ship in the background was sinking, including Yugi, only five slaves out of fifty thousand million slaves, survived.

Mokuba suddenly sat up.

"We're here!"

Silence.

"HELLO!"

Silence.

"# Hello, Hello, Hello! #" sang Duke.

Silence.

"There all gone" cried out Mokuba.

Morning came.

Yugi sat up and looked around the sea he could see the land they had washed up. Africa. Thank Ra it wasn't Persia.

Yugi clambered off of the piece of drift wood and fell on the sand. He struggled to get up but he was exhausted both physically and mentally.

"Very funny! Your majesty and this is my grandson Yugi" it was his late grandfather.

"How old is he?" asked Jasmine.

"He's two."

"He looks younger."

Yami was hiding behind his mother.

"Go and say hello, Yami" said his mother.

Yami walked forward and stared at the new one, who was hiding behind his grandfather.

"Why is he so small? Can I play with him?"

"Yami I don't think…"

"No, your majesty it's alright."

"Alright but just be careful with him."

Yami looked at Yugi. Yugi still hide behind his grandpa. Yami laughed and ran so he was next to him. Yugi ran in front of his grandpa.

"Yugi be polite."

Yugi clung to his grandpa's leg hiding his head.

"I'm sorry your majesty he's just shy."

"He's very shy isn't he, mummy" Yami laughed.

"Well maybe he wouldn't be, if you said: hello"

"Hello Yugi."

Yugi's grip tightened.

"I said hello" Yami looked at him.

"Are you going to let go?" asked his grandpa obviously embarrassed.

Yugi shook his head.

"Are you going to shake his hand at least?"

Yugi shook his head harder. Grandpa changed tactics.

"You're not afraid are you?"

Yugi shook his head.

"Then go on" grandpa expertly pulled Yugi off of his leg, so he was in front of Yami.

Yugi gulped and looked pleadingly at his grandpa.

"Go on shake his hand."

Yugi gulped again, turned to Yami slowly and held out his hand.

Yami's reaction was amazing, he jumped around Yugi, and he ran around him at last shaking his hand thoroughly. Making Yugi bob up and down, until Yugi landed with a thud on the ground. Yami immediately pulled him up brushing him down. Yugi ran behind his grandpa. Yami followed him giggling, Yugi ran behind the queen trying tio evade Yami.

"Now, now, Yami" she said picking Yami up. She also picked up Yugi so there were both in her arms. Yugi didn't know what to do.

"He's very jumpy isn't he" said Jasmine looking at grandpa.

Yugi looked very nervous.

"Be nice Yami" said Jasmine.

Yami looked up at his mother then he looked at Yugi. He smiled at Yugi and shook Yugi's hand with one hard shake. Yugi still looked a bit stand-offish.

Yami clambered over hugged Yugi. After a while Yugi hugged back.

"See what I told you they are the best of friends. If only adult lives where as simple" she said sighing putting them down.

"I guess this means we'll always be together" whispered Yami in Yugi's ear.

"Always" whispered Yugi turning over.

"Sire….cousin…..Yami" stuttered Ishizu, "Do you have a death wish, and your brother will kill you!"

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yes I do have a death wish, I might as well kill two birds with one stone and make my family happy before I die."

Ishizu gasped.

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&&R&R&R&R&R&R&R

Well it's official, my writing is rubbish!


	21. Two Journeys

The Slave And His Pharaoh

And here we are again on this site. On this story. Weird. XD. Anyway, in my last story I wrote I write "rubbish", well I'm sorry if I insulted anyone I'm just conscious that my latest chapters aren't as good as my earlier chapters.

Chapter Twenty One: Two Journeys

Yami saw his brother entered. He couldn't help but have a pang of anger from seeing Atemu's smug face, thinking back to all of the times that Atemu had hurt himself and….Yugi.

"Brother how are you?" asked Atemu walking over to Yami holding out his hand.

Yami shook his hand, though both brothers held the others in a bit to hard grasp.

Yami frowned at Atemu searching to see if he was hiding something. But Atemu was an expert liar and could hide a fifty foot purple hippo.

Yami watched Atemu leave but out of the corner of his eye he saw Seth looking at his brother…Was that anger? 'That doesn't make sense' he thought, 'if Seth wanted Atemu to return then….why'.

Yami looked forward something was not right….something to do with Seth and Atemu….something to do with Atemu coming back….Something to do with Yugi's disappearance….something to do with Atemu's plan….But what did he care…did he care.

Yugi woke up he was on the ground, on some soft leaves with the other four slaves. Yugi looked at his leg, it was the one he had a developed a weakness over. It felt okay for the first time in a while he had forgotten about his leg it had stopped hurting and was beginning to heal.

"# Why is it never easily for us? Why is the road that we travel always so tough? #" sang out Duke suddenly.

"Duke shut up! They could be looking for us" cried Mokuba.

A girl with red hair stood up.

"We have to go back to Egypt! My brothers there, my only family!" she cried.

"I-I can't travel" said Yugi looking at his leg, "my leg needs time to re-heal" he sighed..

"We've lost too many we're not losing you!" said Mokuba bravely.

"My brother probably thinks I'm dead, I need to see him" cried the girl whose name was Serenity (A/N Wow Serenity is a drip XD).

"I'll stay with Yugi, the rest of you go on to Egypt but keep your head down…and get off those chains" said Mokuba "we can't tell anyone". Serenity opened her mouth, "Unless you can trust them."

The others walked away it took them nearly a month before they made it to Egypt.

They made it to the palace un-detected and went into the kitchen.

"JOU!" shrieked Serenity.

"# Oh happy day, Oh happy day #" muttered Duke.

Ryou looked and went over to them.

"Welcome names Ryou and they are-"

"Wait a minute did you say Ryou?" asked Duke.

Everyone who was in the party gasped, Had Duke said something that wasn't….Lyrics (A/N dun dun Dahh!).

"Madge" cried Ryou running "I mean Ish-I mean your lady."

"Yes Ryou."

"We have had a tip off a slave ship is carrying a slave that sounds a lot like Yugi."

"Are you sure, do you think it's the one."

"Why not?"

"It's a very obvious it's practically on our door step."

"Yes but it's the last place we'll ever look."

"Maybe you're right Ryou."

Yugi was sitting on the sand and checking his leg, the veins were standing where standing out and the old wound coming back, and the fact that he had gotten salt in it did not help.

He tried to stand up but he just collapsed on the sand.

He also could not wash it because the only water was from the sea which was painful, so he had to wait for it to rain.

The sky was beginning to turn coral pink and the stars where beginning to appear.

He picked up his little necklace; it was turning bronze from the colour of the sky.

Yugi jumped up on a tree that had blown over he lay some large leaves down.

"Mokuba?"

Mokuba appeared he was carrying some wood. He looked like he had been crying.

"Do you miss Seth?"

"No!" snapped Mokuba whipping his eyes.

Yugi smiled "I miss my friends and my family."

Mokuba looked away. Yugi lay down on the tree.

Yugi woke up in the middle of night after a nightmare (A/N should I really say who?) and saw Mokuba pray for Set. He then let out a howl.

"Mokuba?"

Mokuba looked at him.

"Do you want to share?"

Mokuba went in next to him.

Yugi smiled and fell asleep.

At dawn Yugi woke up to hear twigs snapping.

"Maybe the slaves washed up here".

Bakura.

"Mokuba wake up" hissed Yugi.

Mokuba awoke and looked around.

"Mokuba listen go to Egypt…now! I can't do it."

"We can wait."

"No they'll find us, now you must do this for me, go to the royal kitchens in Egypt and ask for Ryou, he'll show you to Ishizu…and give her this" he handed him his necklace.

Mokuba blinked. "I won't, I can't!"

"You must!...If we where swapped over I would do the same for you really…It's up to you but take the necklace just in case…I'll be found by morning."

"I was a stupid idea, my lady I'm sorry I should of thought.2 sighed Ryou after they had gotten all they could out of the slaves, leaving a loose end (the fact none of them could remember where about the beach was).

"It's okay we need to check every line…and call me Ishizu everyone does none will think anything less of you."

"Okay…Ishizu" chuckled Ryou before walking back to the kitchens.

Ishizu sigh. Good thing she didn't Yami. The disappointment…Well she had to tell Yami something….Like he was still alive.

She walked into Yami's room.

"Yami?"

"Any news about Yugi? Have you found Yugi?"

"No…Yami this is getting dangerous we need to stop looking…people are starting to talk."

"I know Ishizu…But he could be out there somewhere."

"I know Yami but-"

"Brother" shouted Atemu walking in.

"Atemu?" said Ishizu.

"Brother hear me out, you need to be popular again and how can you do that?...Marriage."

Yami looked down finally he said "Very well Atemu."

"Atemu gave him his cold smile "I'll go and find some candidates."

He left.

"Yami! What are you doing? What about Yugi?"

"Listen Ishizu, I'm going to play Atemu's game to figure out what happened to Yugi, and trust me this is as good as any suicide."

Ishizu ran out of the room crying. Going to Ryou.


	22. Too Late

The Slave And His Pharaoh

Chapter Twenty Two: Too Late

Mokuba fell forward on the floor of the kitchen puffing and panting.

The slaves gathered around him.

"Ar…e…Y…ou….Ry…ou?" panted Mokuba.

"Yes" Ryou said slowly.

Mokuba pressed the necklace into his hand.

"Hey this is Yugi's….what happened?" asked Ryou.

"The slave catchers found us and took him away."

Yugi had been found.

"This one's no good, his legs badly hurt and he won't be much good as a slave" snapped Bakura.

"It's better than nothing!"

Yugi was dragged away and had new chains on him.

"Goodbye Yami" he whispered he didn't care he had been tired lately, trying kid himself that Yami for him could last.

He was put in with new slaves and the ship started again.

His leg was improving it was now no longer flinching every second, it still hurt like hell but not burning hell, and he was certain that after a couple of weeks he would get better. But he didn't have weeks.

There was sudden commotion.

"There looking for us we need to change direction!"

The boat swerved everywhere until he was sick.

He sat up suddenly listening.

"No where's safe!" shouted someone from above.

"Where can we go" shouted another sailor.

"We'll be hunted down like a dog."

"Shut up!" screamed Bakura "I need to think!"

An eternity passed even the slaves who were sick became silent.

Bakura began laughing.

"What!...I mean what have you thought of…sir?"

"We'll go back to Egypt!"

"Please sir, explain your logic."

"That'll be the last place they'll look for us."

"Very well sir!"

"Great idea sir!"

"Spectacular sir!"

"Back to Egypt then sir!"

Well every time I go back to Egypt I end up lower down, thought Yugi. I'll be lucky to take the rubbish from the kitchens let alone work there.

He'd expected he'd have a terrible and dodgy job of helping people break the law. Being so small. Or a bondage slave…

The ship suddenly stopped. Yugi new he'd be sold soon. Yugi tidied himself up he brushed his hair with his fingers, and chipped the dirt off his skin with his nails. He had practiced walking so he didn't have a limp at all.

"Land a hoi" said Bakura slowly looking at the island of Africa.

Yugi down below looked up.

He was mal nourished and he could tell, he was so thin, he could see every one of his ribs, and he fainted twice and the only reason he hadn't a third time was that he was too frightened to even blink.

Above deck

"Sir what if they look? What if they get a tip-off?"

"You fool! We're not meaning to stay we're buying time!"

"But how long, a huge slave ship from the East is not going to be unnoticed for long."

"A month or so."

"But we will be noticed in a week at least!"

"I MAKE THE DECISIONS NOT YOU!"

"But Sir Pharaoh Yami II will look and…."

"WE'RE STAYING….leave Yami to answer to me if he comes knocking!"

Below

Yugi looked up, Yami was looking for him?

He had to hang on Yami was still in love with him!

He got up, if Yami was looking for him the least he could do was stay alive and….Escape some time soon.

Then suddenly he felt his strength coming back.

And he started planning his escape back to Yami.

"Yami, I mean, majesty, I mean Pharaoh" Ishizu shouted running into Yami's room.

"Yes Ishizu…what is it? Tell me" asked Yami concerned, which was a welcome change to his mopping around because of the wedding. Yami didn't think Atemu was serious, but when Atemu arranged it for him to marry the princess Tea in a month's time, he wondered what was keeping Atemu from murdering him?...But he didn't care anymore.

"Yami! Ryou says he's alive."

"Who?"

"Yugi!" shouted Ishizu holding out the necklace.

"What?" whispered Yami.

"He was last seen in the East"

"Why haven't I seen him with the new slaves from the East?"

"Because he has that bad leg and he can't travel."

Yami looked away he didn't want to believe, he didn't want to hope, he couldn't not anymore.

"I can't…if he's sick he will die….there's nothing I can do, trying to find that ship in the East's waters is like trying to find a needle in a hundred hay stacks."

"Yami….Yugi needs you."

"Ishizu soon he will be dead and soon I will be dead too. And when I'm gone Atemu will take over. Like he has now."

He whispered.

"Yami…please…believe."

"He doesn't need to believe…he's got commitments to his country and his future wife" Atemu smirked slithering out of nowhere.

"You see Ishizu everything's broken…I give up...On Yugi…..and myself."

Ishizu looked away well if Yami couldn't get up his hope then she'd do it for him…..And keep on at Yami until he believed with Ishizu that Yugi will return.

Somehow.

Someway.

She'd make Yami believe and realise that he and Yugi both still love each other.

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&RR&R&R&R&R&&R&R&R&R&R&RR&R&R&R&R&R&R

Okay Yami is having a bit of a depressing day, but with his mood swings he will get his confidence back.


	23. Out Of The Frying Pan And Into The Fire

The Slave And His Pharaoh

Chapter Twenty Three: Out Of The Frying Pan And Into The Fire

Yugi was waiting. He felt the chain on his foot being loosen. He felt the chain go off. He had five seconds left before a collar was put around his neck. He ran as fast he could run.

He heard voices of the other slave calling after him.

"Go Yugi!"

"Yeah Yugi!"

"Go to freedom Yugi!"

Yugi carried on running.

He jumped through the ship door, falling into the Nile diving under, trying to lose the ship as quick as possible. The salt of the Nile went into his wound and stung. He had to keep going and get away. He at lat surfaced and hid in some rushes.

"He's gone sir."

"Idiots!"

"We can't find him sir."

"Sir what do we do!"

"We find him before someone else does."

"And if we don't."

"You get your necks on a pole….including mine."

It was dark when Yugi finally pulled himself out of the mud and onto the bank. He was cold, wet, salt in his leg, lost, could it get any worse? He probably would have done better to stay on the ship. At least he would have some food and he would be dry.

He began to limp in a direction to find safety. If he walked at night then he wouldn't be found and he'd get to the palace more safety, and spends the rest of the time in the sun sleeping or hiding.

Yugi began to walk following the moon until the sun rose and he hide.

Yami was lying on his bed feeling guilty (he had stopped hugging his pillow because he was trying to "get over Yugi").

Duke was outside entrusted by Ishizu to make Yami feel better and fight Yugi.

"Try something cheerful like, oh I don't know…."Good Day Sunshine"?

"Oh I can do that like: "I Will Survive".

"Errrr…."

"My Heart Will Go On?"

"Well I thought it could be more…less heart breaking."

"Oh simple."

Duke ran to under Yami's balcony.

"#Come out moon, Come out wishing star, Come out wherever he is…..#"

Yami sat up.

"#you're out there in the dark all alone and wide awake go and find him….He's empty and he's cold and his hearts about to break, go and find him. He's needs you to go and find him. Cos without him you're totally lost. You've hung a wish on every star but it hasn't done any good so far…You can only dream of him where ever he is.#"

Yami looked down off the balcony.

"#But when the morning comes and the sun begins to rise you'll lose him, because it's just a dream, when you open up your eyes you'll lose him. You used to believe in forever, but forever was too good to be true. You've hung a wish on every star it hasn't done much good so far. You can only dream of him where ever he is, wherever he isssssssss! # Thank you Thank you!"

"Duke…I just want to be alone I'm to be married in two days (A/N Yami's marrying the Princess of Persia Tea….sorry I forgot to tell you). I need to forget Yugi."

"Okay…"sighed Duke.

"I think it was a nice song" smiled Ishizu putting her arm around Duke as they walked away.

Yugi lay down on the ground, it had been another hard night, but he suddenly saw a light to the east….it could be the palace…Yugi jumped up and began walking again until he reached the palace…he looked up at the balcony. His heart leapt when he heard Yami's and Ishizu's voice.

"You look…nice Yami" sighed Ishizu.

Yugi blinked what was Ishizu talking about?

"It's a…nice suit" said Manah.

Suit?

"Hmm" Yami looked at his suit for his wedding tomorrow.

"The lady looks…what does she look like?" asked Ryou.

LADY? Yugi had enough he needed to talk to Yami-

"So the marriage is…tomorrow."

Yugi who had his mouth half open closed it, he stared at the balcony…Was Yami getting…married. He looked down…He was too late. Tears fell down Yugi's face…he was too late….He began to walk away.

Ishizu looked at Yami she looked at him, she suddenly saw Yami had Yugi's necklace wrapped around his wrist. "May I talk to Yami alone?" she asked.

The others left.

"Yami" she said sadly "it is too late to say no Yami. Yami?"

"May I be on my own?"

"Sure."

Yugi was walking back to the Nile but he suddenly heard Yami's voice shouting "Yugi."

He turned, Yugi suddenly needed to see Yami for himself, and understand why Yami was getting married.

He turned and began running "Yami!" he shouted running towards Yami's voice.

He ran into an alley. Suddenly he saw Yami. He ran forward but stopped.

A man walked out of the shadows it wasn't Yami…it was Atemu (A/N I know, I know I've used Atemu as the villain a bigillan times).

Yugi stared at him. Atemu smirked. Yugi turned away to run. Atemu quick as lightening threw a net over Yugi so he fell onto the ground.

"Yami!" he screamed until he became silent.

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&RR&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R

Okay the next chapter is the final chapter (unless I do an epilogue)! So grab onto you're hats…bare with me guys it's almost over.


	24. The Slave And His Pharaoh

The Slave And His Pharaoh

Hello! Here it is guys the final chapter, and conclusion to: The Slave And His Pharaoh. This was my first fan fiction and I'm sure my most successful. After this I will be off puzzelshipping for a while and working some other fan fics like for example: Phoenix Wright fan fiction. ^^ But this story will always be my favourite.

Chapter Twenty Four: The Slave And His Pharaoh

Yami woke up and began to get himself for his wedding he was to be married at 11:00 that morning he had two hours before he was to be married and over seven hours he had to share a bed with his…wife.

Yami sighed; he washed his face in his water basin, and brushed his hair out. He looked at himself in the mirror, what Yugi would think of….he looked away, 'Yugi'; he thought 'forgive me…please…. I still want you…and love you'. He felt water going down his face; he whipped it away disgusted at his own weakness.

Yami sighed, sniffed, and cleared his throat, before leaving to get dressed into his wedding suit.

Yugi woke up; he was tied to a chair. He looked around, he was in a small room made of planks of wood, his hands and feet where tied up, and there where ropes around him tying him to the chair. He looked around the room Atemu was sitting in another chair watching him.

"You're awake."

Yugi didn't move he looked at Atemu with total disgust.

"You're probably wondering why you're here."

Yugi looked away he was so close to Yami. And now this…this PSYCHO, was keeping himself away from stopping Yami from making a huge mistake. He had lost patience with Atemu and his psychopathic plots.

"Okay, what is your plan? If you have one."

"I want to make my brother unhappy" said Atemu not looking well.

Yugi tried to keep his bravery in front of this mad man, but it was very difficult considering Atemu was leaning right over him.

"You are completely mad" muttered Yugi staring at Atemu's mad eyes.

Ryou was picking flowers (A/N what? slaves can do weird tasks if a wedding) he looked at a wooden hut in the distance, he smiled 'one day I'll have a hut like th-' he stopped short when he saw severed heads on a pole on the roof.

"Walk away Ryou, just walk away" he turned he had to check it out.

He walked towards the house, it was only when he remembered one of the heads did he start running dropping the stupid flowers.

Was that….Bakura?

It was! The white hair…the bloodshed eyes…the evil grin…in fact they where all grinning….like someone pulled their lips into a happy smile.

Ryou walked over to the window and looked in….Yugi! Was that Yugi? Yes…He was tied to a chair and there was…*gulp*…Atemu….Looking right at….Ryou.

Ryou ran just as a knife went through the window, he had to tell Ishizu, no Yami, no the home guard…Oh crackers he had to tell bloody someone (A/N like how I added in LittleKuriboh's limy Bakura into this ^^)!

Yugi blinked that was…Ryou. Atemu was looking through the window muttering to himself (A/N GOLLUM!).

Atemu muttered: "Their watching me, I can't stay here." He went towards the door, but stopped and turned back, "No! They will be expecting that! I'll stay and kill the boy" he said producing a sword, "No! How will that hurt Yami *manic laughter* apart from the obvious reason", he pressed the sword against Yugi's neck, Yugi closed his eyes and preyed to Ra.

Yami looked at his future wife, what could he say about her? She was a slut! Tea had deep red lips, black eye make up, pointy nose, squeaky voice; a sheep (follows trends not making them), thinks she is the greatest thing since cream cheese, I could go on but you know the sort of girl I'm thinking of.

Yami sighed, (A/N this is his wedding ceremony…oh man I'm cutting this close) this was the part he had to say "I do" (A/N I don't know much about ancient Egyptian weddings so this is modern day type marriage ceremony).

Ryou ran over to Ishizu:

"Madge, you never guess-"

"Darling shhhhhh! I'm trying to think of a way to get Yami out of this farce of a marriage."

"Madge lis-"

"Ryou I need to think, I have seconds to stop this."

"Mad-"

"Shhhhh."

"ISHIZU ISHTAR! I really like you but Yugi's in trouble! That psycho! Prince Atemu has a KNIFE!"

Everyone turned to look at him, Ryou gulped it was now or never.

"Ryou..." murmured Yami "what did you say?

"Sire" Ryou bowed "Yugi's trapped in a hut with Atemu, and he's gone nuts…Yugi's in real trouble."

Yami blinked he looked at Tea…And he knew what he had to do.

Atemu had changed his mind again, he moved away his sword Yugi blinked, and he suddenly turned angry, if he was going to die by his tormentor he'd go down fighting.

"What are you going to do?" Yugi asked with a bit of confidence.

"I'm going to kill you" snarled Atemu holding the sword to Yugi's throat.

Yugi gulped, but he couldn't back down now, "oh that's original, kill me, rape me, hurt me to do what? Make me beg? Make me fear you? To make, Yami fear or hurt you?" Yugi snapped.

Atemu snarled then burst out laughing. "No" he said suddenly serious, "I want to fulfil my destiny."

"What destiny? The thing your father drummed into your head. No Ra gives the orders in destiny, not you nor the pharaoh. And except it Yami is the pharaoh and was destined to be the pharaoh…not you."

Atemu's weird strained smile broke into a frown full of rage. He slapped Yugi so he fell down. Atemu went to slap Yugi again but his hand caught on the fire lamp with his arm, which fell to the floor. Flames sprouted from the floor. Yugi stared at the fire; he tried to get free but the ropes where too tight to get free.

Atemu grinned at Yugi "looks like my job has been done for me" he cackled to himself and began to walk away, he locked Yugi in a room (A/N even though the door would soon burn to a crisp), but the ceiling gave way and fell on him, Atemu was knocked out.

Yugi stared at the door; he began to struggle free from the ropes that were holding him too tight.

Ryou was running towards the hut followed by Jou, Honda, Serenity, Anzu, Ishizu, Duke, Mokuba, Seth, Mai and Yami. They stared at the house.

"Are you sure this is the house?" breathed Jou.

"Yes" muttered Ryou.

Yami began to run towards the door. He banged it open, and jumped in (A/N DON'T DO WHAT YAMI JUST DID…EVER!)

Yami jumped into the house. He tripped over Atemu who groaned. Yami began to dig out Atemu, he pulled Atemu up.

"I should leave you here, but I need you to help me get to Yugi".

Atemu just smiled and laughed (A/N chocking as well).

Yami pulled Atemu out, he then turned back into the burning hut, before anyone could stop him.

"Yugi!" he called (A/N DON'T DO THIS EITHER!) the house was breaking down, planks of wood falling down from the ceiling and walls.

Yugi looked up was that Yami? He raised his head.

"Yami…Yami….YAMI!" he screamed chocking.

Yami raised his head was that Yugi?

"YUGI!" he shouted.

"YAMI!"

"YUGI" 

"YAMI!"

Yami followed the voice until he reached a room he banged over a door. Yugi looked up there was Yami.

Yami leapt at Yugi hugging him hard. Yami kissed Yugi again and again on Yugi's face. Both realised that the other ones face was wet.

The ceiling crashed down which both jolted them up from their passion; Yami took out his sword He cut the rope on Yugi's legs. He then pulled Yugi up and cut the rest of the ropes. Yugi immediately jumped up and hugged Yami hard. Yami hugged him back but carried him out of the hut.

Everyone ran to Yami hugging Yugi hard.

"YUGI" they shouted hugging Yugi everywhere..

Yami was still holding Yugi as close as he could to him "I missed you Yugi" he whispered tears going down his face.

"Wow the rumours are true, Yami does love Yugi" muttered Jou to Honda.

They began to walk back to the palace.

"Come on guy's dinners on me, and let's put Prince crack-pot into an asylum" Ryou said in a way to distract the others so Yugi and Yami could have some private time. Even though Jou tried to stick around.

Yami smiled at Yugi, while Yugi blushed (A/N for the record in one of my deleted scenes they DID explain to Yugi what had happened….But that's not important and it was awkward). Yami took Yugi the long way home by their field, the place that started it all, for the Pharaoh and the slave.

Yami carried Yugi to his bed; it was made for the wedding night so it was made up very romantically with rose petals sprinkled onto the covers.

Yami pulled Yugi into the bed next to him; Yugi snuggled into Yami's chest. Yami kissed Yugi again and again on the lips.

"Yami?" asked Yugi, "What's going to happen to us, will we be separated again."

"No" whispered Yami "I will never allow that, now that I've got you back I will never leave you, you come first now….and my kingdom and pharaoh-ship comes second to me. And their going to have to deal with that."

"Yami…What if-"

"Yugi, I know I didn't have faith in myself or you returning, but I've learnt my lesson, I love you and that has to be enough for everyone, besides you'd make a great husband they'd love."

Yugi smiled, though his doubts on the future weren't completely cleared up, he had faith that Yami will protect him, and love him always.

"Come one we better get some rest, tomorrows going to be a long day: fighting with ex-fiancés, convincing the council, telling your friends and telling my family….and if you are still in love with me at the end, then we'll be a step closer with being together."

Yugi smiled and snuggled into Yami he had missed Yami so much. Yugi and Yami had one more passionate kiss together until they both laid down panting a little. Then Yugi nuzzled into Yami's chest, and Yami put his arms around Yugi pulling Yugi as close as he could to Yugi,

And that's where we leave the two lovers, the first and last Slave who owned a Pharaoh. And in both of the characters hearts they both knew that the Slave had a Pharaoh. The Slave And His Pharaoh. And their children and their children's children, generation upon generation all knew the story about a slave and a Pharaoh and how they fell in love, and fought against the dangers and prejudice by others against their love, long ago.

THE END

**Okay here is the end song, for the maximum atmosphere then I suggest to the listen to the song on You Tube, or someplace else. For You Tube type in: "Far Longer Than Forever end credits" (I know sappy sounding song^^) 2nd one down ^^ Thank you!**

**Far longer than forever  
I'll hold you in my heart  
It's almost like you're here with me  
Although we're far apart **

**Far longer than forever  
As constant as a star  
I close my eyes and I am where you are **

**Sure as the dawn brings the sunrise  
We've an unshakable bond  
Destined to last for a lifetime and beyond **

**Far longer than forever  
(Far longer than forever)  
Like no love ever known  
And with your love I'll never be alone **

**Far longer than forever  
(Far longer than forever)  
Like no love ever known  
And with your love I'll never be alone **

**Far longer than forever  
Much stronger than forever  
And with your love I'll never be alone **

**Never, never be alone  
Never, never be alone  
Far longer than forever**

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R **

**A huge, huge, HUGE thank you to all of those reviewers that reviewed our work, and readers that read our work: Leo112, VannuroRB, James Birdsong, Seeker Heart, XxxYami-YugixxX, Spyncr, darkwingedkyle13, The Spirit Writer, yugixyamiyaoilover, RistakaYouiYuri, tinkletimekelly, Yami-Taichi (or Taichi), Slightly Miffed, padz-nd-prongz, xKatsuyanx, ****yamiyugibakuraryoulove, ****hiyou, bookwormqueen7, ****NichtSacred, phantomworks, kuroneko1571, lemonxlime15, xxpinkblinkxx, yaoiluver4life, Sesshomarubaby18, ibeseeingyou, Sesshomarubaby18, MurasakiNekoTenshi, Singingstar09, LollerpopOfEvil and Kazuko-99!**


End file.
